The Brightest Lantern
by emeraldwolf1997
Summary: After Ron is betrayed by the people he trusted most, he feels like their is nothing left for him. What if he is found by 7 lantern corps rings and meets the justice league. Will they accept him or mark him as a villain, and will he forgive those who have wronged him or will revenge win out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _'Why?'_ Ron Stoppable thought, standing on top of a cliff looking over Middleton. After everything he had done, they all turn on him. And Kim, how could she do this to him.

Before the Lowardians, Ron and Kim got together. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. but then a new threat appeared. The lowardians. Kim and Shego were forced to work together, but it still was not enough. When they were fighting the Lowardians, Kim, Shego, and Drakken were knocked out, leaving Ron to fight them on his own. Realizing that he was the only one left, Ron unleashed the full power of his mystical powers, messing up the engines. Realizing what he had done, Ron grabbed the others and got out, But didn't have time to get the Lowardians. They were doomed with the ship.

Ron did it. HE was the hero. HE saved the day. not Kim. But the world would never know that and Ron was fine with that. After that Graduation came around and Kim had all these offers for different colleges While Ron didn't have any. He had been having nightmares so he didn't get enough sleep and because of that his grades started slipping and barely made it past highschool. Ron was hoping that some of the cooking schools would accept him. but until then he was happy just having the best family and girlfriend he could ask for.

However Ron while acting like he was ok, was actually having very hard time. His parents, Kim's parents, and even Kim herself didn't notice, but his pet and sister did. He was having nightmares, often waking up in the middle of the night sweating and gasping for breath. He was haunted by the memories of his victory against the alien duo. They were screaming at him, asking why did they deserve to die and not the others. MONSTER, MURDERER they yelled. The nightmare usually ended with Kim running from him in terror and behind her Ron saw himself using the mystical powers to destroy the city.

After the first couple of nightmares, fearing what he would unleash if he used them, he only used his powers if it was an absolute emergency. Ron, being the type of person he is decided not to tell anyone about his problems. He always wants to help so he decided not to tell anyone become a burden to others.

Then came the time for Kim to leave to continue her studies. Kim promised him that she would send letters and packages and call. They still went out when she came to visit. Ron kept trying to get into a college but they wouldn't except him. and cooking schools wouldn't except him because of the school restaurant fiasco but he kept his positive attitude. However as time went on Kim started sending letters and calling less and less. It went from once a week to once a month. and after four months all communication stopped.

Ron tried and tried but he couldn't get Kim to talk to him. He went to her parents but they told him that she was fine, but super busy. And after all the possibles were like a second family to him, why would they lie.

Two weeks later Ron was walking around town when he saw Kim's car outside of Bueno nacho. His face lit up, finally he would see her. As he walked to the restaurant he looked in the window and saw Kim, Anne, and 'Josh?' Deciding to see what they were talking about he slowly and silently walked through the door. It was the lunch rush so it was easy to hide. However as he neared the table and heard Anne speak he wished he stayed outside.

"so how is your relationship going?" Anne asked with a smile. Ron however felt like he took a bullet through the chest.

"it's going good, mom" Kim said holding Josh's hand

"Have you told Ron about it?" Anne asked giving Kim a questioning look.

[sigh] "I wish I could, mom, but you know how he is." Kim said shaking her head. "If I tell him, he'll freak out."

"I understand that, but you have to tell him. But I guess it was a good thing that you met Josh at the campus. He is certainly a good influence on you. You're father and I certainly approve. Ron seems to have hit a roadblock in his life. It seems as if he thinks that high school is just as high as he can go. I just don't think that Ron is right for you. You need someone who wont quit when things get hard.

Ron had tears in his eyes and was feeling all kinds of emotions. Didn't they understand that he was trying. Did they for get all that he had done. all that he was trying to do.

"I know mom, and too be honest there were times when I wanted to hit him and scream at him. Every time we were on missions and he messed up I was so embarrassed, and it felt like I was babysitting him. I mean when we started dating he stepped up to show everyone that I made a good choice, but looking back at it, he never showed initiative when it came to us. But I feel so much happier with Josh, sure in high school we didn't work out with all the missions and things like that. Now that I have GJ helping and Ron not messing things up they go much faster. I'm much happier with Josh then I was with Ron. Kim explained.

Ron couldn't take anymore. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. By the time he made it home the tears had dried up but he was a wreck. As he was preparing to open the door his parents beat him to it "Ron we need to talk." his mother told him with a serious look.

"We think it may be best if you got your own place and started your own life" his father told him.

"But dad, I don't have any money or anywhere else to go" Ron explained to him

"I understand that Ron, But you have had months to think about this. We believe it may be best if you left. That way you can get a start on your own life."

"Are you... Are you kicking me out?" Ron asked with tears in his eyes.

"Don't think of it as kicking you out, but as a push to get you to start your life. His mother Tried to explain, but even Ron could tell that it was weak.

Ron just turned and walked away ignoring his parents cries for him to come back. Ron made it to the side walk before he saw his 3 year old sister Hana. "where are you going big brother?" she asked in her cute little three year old voice.

Ron knew he had to be strong for his sister. kneeling down, Run pulled her into a hug. His arms going all the way around her while she tried to put her small arms around him. "Big brother has to leave for a while, ok?" Ron said holding in his tears, but that failed when he saw the tears in Hana's eyes and she threw her arms around him again. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE BIG BROTHER" She cried as rivers of tears fell from her eyes.

Ron felt sick. He was causing his sister to cry. Putting his hands on either side of his sister's head he made her look up at him and it hurt him to see her so sad. "Listen to me, Hana. you have to be strong, ok?"

Hana nodded her head still looking deep into Ron's eyes "Will you come back?" She asked softly

Pulling his sister into a hug he whispered in her ear "Of course I will, I will come back. but you have to strong until then ok?"

"ok"

"Good girl. Why don't you go inside with mom and dad and be a good girl while I'm gone, ok? And I will come back, you just have to believe in me." He said pulling her into a final hug. "I love you so very much." he told her.

"I wuv you to big brother" she said cutely.

And that is where Ron found himself later that night. Standing on the cliff, alone. He had left Rufus at his scooter after telling him he had to be alone for a little down Ron wondered why he just doesn't jump off and end all his problems. ' _it would be so easy to just end it all.'_ he thought to himself. After all, what did he have to live for. His parents kicked him out, Kim's parents betrayed him. He thought and treated them as his second family and they betray him, and Kim cheated on him with some she thought was better. He had so many emotions going through body. As he was preparing to jump, he remembered what he told his sister. [ _I will come back. you just have to believe in me.]_ He had something to live for. He would fight. Fight for his sister and fight for himself.

Ron was so deep in thought that he didn't see the seven glowing objects heading his way until they were circling around him. Ron stood completely still in shock he didn't know what these things were. They almost looked like 'rings?' All of them were a different colors, they were green, blue, yellow, red, orange, violet, and indigo. They were just circling around him, but Ron could feel the power coming from them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the green ring floating in front of him and it spoke in a old wise voice " Ronald Dean Stoppable, you have the will to protect those stronger and weaker then yourself. You belong in the Green Lantern Corps. " Ron's eyes glowed blue with the mystical power, as the ring instead of going to his finger like he thought. It phased through his chest. "AHHH" Ron screamed as he fell to his knees when he felt the ring fuse to his body and his eyes glowed green. After the pain Ron felt GREAT, like he could do anything. But he didn't have time to dwell on it.

Not even five seconds later the yellow ring floated in front of him and spoke in a raspy voice that made Ron a little afraid. "Ronald Dean Stoppable, you have the power to put fear in peoples hearts. You belong in the Sinestro Corps" before it too phased through his chest. Ron grit his teeth in pain, the pain wasn't as bad as the first time. Again his eyes glowed, but yellow this time.

Same as the others, the blue ring came to him and spoke in a voice that was positive and hopeful. " Ronald Dean Stoppable, you hold on to hope against all odds. you belong in the Blue Lanterns Corps" then it phased through his chest and Ron's eyes glowed blue, a darker blue then when he uses his mystical powers. Ron twitched in pain, as it hardly hurt.

Next came the red, it spoke in a voice that was angry and hateful. "Ronald Dean Stoppable, you have great rage in your heart. you belong to the Red Lantern Corps." like the others it flew into his chest and attached itself to his body and his eyes became red. Ron didn't even flinch.

Next was the violet. Ron wondered what emotion this was. he heard a woman's voice that was soft and kind. "Ronald Dean Stoppable, you hold vast amounts of love in your heart. You belong to the star sapphires." Ron was surprised what this ring and color stood for as his eyes became violet, but he accepted it anyway .

Next was the indigo. It also spoke in a woman's voice. "Ronald Dean Stoppable, you find compassion in your heart for even your worst enemies. you belong in the indigo tribe." the ring said phasing through his chest.

the last was the orange one. It spoke in a voice that sounded selfish and like it tried to sallow rocks. "Ronald Dean Stoppable, you hold greed in your heart. you belong to Orange Lantern Corps." As it flew into his chest Ron was surprised by what this ring and color stood for, he didn't think he was a greedy person. sure he thought about himself every once in a while and he like getting things for himself but he didn't think of himself all the time.

After all the rings had fused inside his body, Ron felt fantastic, the best he had ever felt. and it was like all the emotions he felt had felt power come with them. After going to a hotel room for the night, Ron was looking in the mirror trying to find out what happened to him. ' _man, sometimes I just want to hit myself over the head with a baseball bat.'_ What happened next caused Ron to almost fall on his but. A green baseball bat materialized in his hand exactly the way he had pictured it. "whoa" he said looking at the bat with wide eyes. he then pictured the bat disappearing and to his amazement, it did. "hahaha" Ron started laughing. This was great. Ron wondered what else he could do. Leaving his hotel room and finding an abandoned warehouse Ron tested his new abilities.

' _What about twin katanas'_ Ron thought. A pair of katanas appeared in his hands. "Awesome". ' _How sharp can I make them?'_ Walking up to a concrete block, he took a deep breath... and swung. At first nothing happened and he wondered if he missed. A second later the block split in half with the cleanest, smoothest, and straightest cut he had ever seen. "Wow" he whispered. ' _could I make clothes with these?'_ Ron thought as he pictured the uniform he wanted in his mind. All of a sudden the clothes he was wearing disappeared as a green ninja outfit appeared with armor that covered his chest, shoulders, lower arms, shins, and knees, and in the middle of the chest armor was the green lantern symbol.

Wanting to see what he looked like he walked in front of a broken mirror, and gasped, not at what he was wearing but what the color of his eyes were. They were glowing green. ' _What were the others. blue was hope, violet was love, yellow was fear, indigo was compassion, orange was greed, and red was rage'_ When he thought of rage he thought of HER, her parents, and his parents. and he could feel his anger grow. looking in the mirror he saw his suit change from green to red and the symbol change. He looked closer and saw his eyes were no longer a bright green, but a blood red that looked like fire.

He felt the power that came with the anger but it didn't feel like it was going to overpower him. Willing himself to calm down he saw his suit change back to green. ' _so the suit and my eyes change color with the emotion and power I'm using...well then, you might as well call me the living mood ring. the only thing that could make this better would be if I could fly.'_ Suddenly Ron flew straight up into the ceiling and then fell back to the floor. Preparing to hit the ground, he shielded

After going back to his hotel room for the night Ron sat on his bed thinking about the night and what he was supposed to do. ' _I could continue being a hero, that's why I started helping Kim in the first place. But when I was with her I was only the distraction, not the hero. But I know of a place where I can get started.'_ The place that Ron was talking about was a place he had only been once before.

Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan  
-

"Wow Rufus, this place hasn't changed a bit!" Ron exclaimed with excitement as he walked through the tall wooden gates of the secret school. When he entered the main room he saw many men and women training in the style of the ninja, but the person he wanted to see was in front of the group, standing with dignity honor, and grace, Master Sensei.

When Ron was only a few feet away, he got down on one knee, bowed his head, and waited to be addressed. The master stood in front of him with a warm smile on his face. "Greetings Stoppable-san, and welcome once again to Yamanouchi." he said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Greetings my master, I have a request to make, however if I could I would like to explain in private, as I have much to tell you. And I would also like it if we kept what I am about to tell you between ourselves." He told the man in front of him.

"Yes, I sensed much has happened since your last visit. come, we can talk in my quarters. No one shall disturb us there." he said walking a normal pace to the young man could follow.

Once they were in the room Ron looked to the side and saw the lotus blade. The blade was used to carve the school by the very first wielder. Ron was about to grab it, but thought it might be better to ask permission. Turning to look at the master, he saw him nod telling him it was ok. Grabbing the blade by the handle, Ron felt like a piece of him was found. Like something was missing and now it was found. Putting the blade down, he walked to the table in the middle of the room, where master sensei was pouring some tea for the two of them.

"Thank you for seeing me master. A lot has happened since I we last spoke." Ron told him sitting on his knees at the table.

" Yes I sense much pain in you, young one, but I also sense great power, a kind I have never felt before." His master told him.

Ron explained everything to him. The lowardians, the nightmares and how he barley past high school because of them, Kim, her parents, his parents, and finally how he got the rings and how they went inside of him and their powers. During the tale, Master sensei only interrupted to ask questions. but let the young man explain his troubles.

"You have been through a lot of pain, my friend. But I sense that is not the reason for your visit." Master sensei told him with a smile and a knowing look. Ron always hated that look.

Ron stood and walked to the master of the school and got to a knee and bowed his head. "I Ronald Dean Stoppable, ask you to teach me to control my emotions and my powers. to teach me the skills to protect the weak and innocent. To teach me to bring justice to those who wish to bring the world harm. Teach me to be a hero." Ron asked with seriousness in his voice and fire in his eyes.

"Come with me, Stoppable-san" The master told him walking out of the room and going back to the courtyard.

"Teachers and students, come and gather before me!" the master yelled through the courtyard. After everyone had gathered, the master turned to Ron. "Stoppable-san kneel before me. Ron kneeled to a knee and kept his head low. "Do you Ronald Dean Stoppable, you come before us today to learn the knowledge and the arts of battle, however it is not an easy road. Are you prepared for your muscles to pull and strain, for your bones to quiver and break only to heal and break again. Do you swear to defend the weak and helpless, to protect them against tyrants and evil dictators. and never give up if your are captured or tortured.

Ron looked in the eyes of the master before he spoke. "I, Ronald Dean Stoppable, swear to be the best hero I can be."

 **Hey guys this is the first chapter of my new story. Now there will be some changes in this story.**

 **1- I know the star sapphires are only women. Ron is the first man to receive a ring.**

 **2- The blue lanterns will have fighting capabilities.**

 **3- I know that I gave Ron the rings, but this is not a lantern corps based story. it is justice league with the corps thrown in.**

 **4- with the rings in his chest, ron won't have to recharge using a battery. and when he says the oath he will be at full power.**

 **hope you like it, and if you don't like it... don't read it. and don't send me reviews or messages about how i messed the comics up or anything like that. IT'S FANFICTION! THEIR JUST FOR FUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **5 years later**

"It's good to be back, isn't it Rufus?" A now 24 Ron Stoppable asked, walking through the airport. Ron now stood at 6' 1" had short blond hair that was about 2 inches long, wore black cargo pants that actually fit, and a tight, grey long sleeve shirt that showed the muscles he hid underneath which made a lot of girls stop and drool, and he finished the outfit with a pair of grey combat boots.

[squeak] " yeah, home." Rufus told him, perched on his shoulder.

During the years he had been gone, Ron grew into his hands and feet, went from being weak and small to strong and having a body that looked like it was cut from diamonds, learned to control his emotions and controlling his mystical monkey powers. Mastered many forms of fighting styles. Mastered the powers of the seven rings.

Ron arrived at Yamanouchi a sidekick and the distraction with hardly no fighting abilities, but now, after five years of pain, sweat, and blood he had returned to fulfill his destiny. To help people and protect the weak. He had returned a hero. But first he had a person he needed to see, and a promise to fulfill...

 _Middleton Elementary School  
-_

Eight year old, Hana Stoppable walked out of school and was about to walk home, when she saw a tall, well built man with blond hair leaning against a black Ducati Diavel power cruiser motorcycle. Something about this man felt familiar but she couldn't place it. She watched as the man walked towards her and knelt down. as he knelt down Hana took the chance to see his features. He had short blond hair, faded freckles, and the warmest brown eyes that she had ever seen. She only knew one person who had those eyes.

"Big brother?" She asked taking a step toward him. Ron gave his sister a small smile, got down on one knee, and nodded his head. Hana's eyes started leaking tears as she threw herself into her brothers arms. "BIG BROTHER, YOU CAME BACK!" she sobbed into his shoulder. Ron only held her tighter "Of course I did. I promised I would.". Hana continued to hug her brother and cry on his shoulder.

After twenty minutes, Hana's tears finally stopped falling. Ron let her go before he stood up and grabbed her hand and started walking towards the bike. "Want me to give you a ride home?". Hana nodded her head excitedly as she sat behind her brother and held on. But there was something that neither of them saw, Monique with her mouth open in shock.

Ron stopped and turned off the bike after he pulled into the driveway. He wasn't planning on going in, he just wanted to spend time with Hana. He looked up and saw his parents at the door. They must have been worried about Hana. Hana got off and ran to the door to greet her parents. "Mom, Dad, look! Big brothers back and he picked me up from school!" she said with a smile on her face.

"That's great honey. Why don't you go inside I made a snack for you, it's on the table" April said as her and her husband Dan looked at the man that brought their daughter home. They were shocked when he started his motorcycle and was about to drive away without even speaking a word. Before she even knew what she was doing, April ran and grabbed the handle bars of her sons bike, her husband right behind her. They already lost their son once, they were not about to lose him again.

"Let go" Ron commanded as he kept his anger under control, he could feel his eyes turning red but he pushed his anger back down.

April looked into her sons eyes and saw the pain he felt and ' _flecks of red?"_ " Please! Please son, just listen!" she cried.

"I don't have to listen to anything you have to say!" Ron shouted

"Please Ron, I know we hurt you but please listen!" April was begging at this point, she would do anything to make her baby boy stay.

Ron looked at his mother then to his father, and they looked rough. His mom looked like she spent most of the last five years crying her eyes out, and his dad looked like he hasn't had a full nights sleep in years. Deciding to give them a chance Ron turned his bike off and stood up.

April seeing her chance ran and threw her arms around her sons neck and cried into her sons chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated over and over again. Ron looked at his dad and saw tears falling down his face. Opening up one of his arms, he welcomed his father into the hug, which his father accepted.

After about 10 minutes Dan released his son and took a step back, But April still had her arms around his neck. "uh... mom? You ok?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I just don't want to wake up yet" she said sniffling. "What do you mean?" Ron asked wondering what she meant.

"I sometimes have dreams that you come back and I'm hugging you... but when I let go I wake up and realize that you didn't come back. April told him as a new batch of tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry son, Can you ever forgive us?" she asked her eyes showing her fear of his answer. A few days after Ron left, April and her husband realized what they did and tried to find Ron but they never found him. After a few days of searching and finding nothing they made a promise to each other that when they found him they would apologize and ask their son for forgiveness.

Ron released his mother and looked deep into her eyes, he saw the pain she was in and how sorry she was, but more importantly he saw hat he always wanted to see, love... and acceptance, looking into his fathers eyes Ron saw the same thing that he saw in his mothers eyes. Pulling his mother into another hug he whispered in her "I forgive you... this isn't a dream... I forgive you."

April started crying harder, not because she was sad, but because she was happy. She felt like a boulder had been lifted off her shoulders. Dan felt the same way, both of them felt terrible for what they did to their son, but now that they had his forgiveness they could start rebuilding their relationship with their son.

Ron held his parents for a little longer before letting them go. "Lets go inside, alright" he said as he helped his mother into the house. Once inside Ron made himself comfortable on the couch, his mother and father on either side of him and his sister on his lap, and Rufus on her lap. "so, where did you go?" April asked looking in her sons eyes, she wasn't stupid, she knew her baby was in a lot of pain. Dan and Hana looked at him too, also wondering what happened.

Ron wondered what he should tell his family. He didn't want to lie to them, but he also wondered what they would do if he told them the truth. Deciding that telling the truth would be better and also allowing him to get some of the pain off his chest, he told them everything, he told them about the alien duo and how that led to the nightmares which led to his sleeping problems which led to his grades falling, April started crying again when she heard of this, she couldn't believe that she didn't know of the pain her son was in.

Ron also told them about Kim and her betrayal and how she kept it from him, and how were parents agreed and were ok with it, and how after he left he went to the cliff where he planed on killing himself and how it was the thought of his sister that saved him. April and Hana cried when he got to that point. However the family was shocked that the Possible's would do something like that, Hana took that news the hardest, she looked up to Kim and learning that she caused her big brother pain made Hana sad.

"But while I was on the cliff I was found by some objects that gave me the power to be the hero I always wanted to be" Ron told them wondering how he could tell them without them freaking out. "what objects are you talking about, Ron." Dan asked wondering what his son found that could help him.

' _this is where things get difficult'_ Ron thought, standing up and walking to the middle of the living room "don't freak out ok." he said as he willed his eyes and clothes to change.

April, Dan, and Hana watched as Ron's eyes changed from their warm brown to a glowing green and his clothes disappear only to be replaced by a glowing green suit with armor that covered his shoulders. chest, stomach, forearms, shins, and knees, and the green lantern symbol on the chest armor.

April and Dan sat there in shock, but Hana got up and put her hand on her brothers arm, "pretty" she whispered looking at the green glowing suit with wide eyes. Ron only smiled, having an idea he kneeled down, "want to something even more pretty?" he asked watching his sister nod her head really fast. Looking at his family Ron felt the love had for them and felt his eyes change from a glowing green to a glowing violet and his suit do the same.

"Wow" Hana said amazed, "Do you have any powers?" she asked thing her big brother was the coolest person in the world. Ron smiled before making a swing from the violet energy, picking her up and setting her on it, Ron moved behind her and started pushing her, feeling happy as he listened to the sounds of her laughter. After a few minutes he picked her up and set her back on the couch before his suit was once again replaced by his normal clothes.

"Ron?" his mom asked getting his attention " what just happened?" she asked looking at her son with a curiousness in her eyes. Sitting back on the couch, Ron told his family of the seven rings that found him and how they phased through his chest and went into his body instead of going on his fingers, he also told them about what they stood for and the powers he could use.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dan asked

"I'm going to go somewhere where I can help people the most. I don't know where hat is yet, but when I find a place I will let you know and send my address." Ron told them as he hugged them and told them he loved them, he left to go start his new life.

o~O~o

Monique couldn't believe her eyes, Ron was back and he looked HOT! Ignoring the warning bells in her head she grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Kim. "Kim, you won't believe who I just saw! You know what, call Bonnie and Tara and meet me at your house." hanging up the phone Monique ran to Kim's house.

Two years after Ron left Kim met with Monique at the mall and together they ran into Tara and Bonnie, who had lost her 'queen bee' attitude and actually became a nice person, After hanging out a few times the four had became close and has also become friends. Monique Bonnie, and Tara knew that Kim was cheating on Ron with Josh and were ok with it, After all they watched as Ron's Grades fell and saw that he couldn't get into a collage and didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. They also saw how Kim wasn't happy with him anymore and Tara crush on him faded away, so they had no reason to take her happiness from her.

Twenty minutes later the four girls met at the possible house, after getting situated in the living room Kim, Bonnie, and Tara looked at Monique wondering what the emergency was. "What's up, Monique? You were pretty loud on the phone" Bonnie told her.

"RON'S BACK!" Monique screamed, causing the others to go quite and wide eyed in shock. It was that moment that Dr. Anne Possible walked through the door "Who's back?" she asked seeing the other girls shocked faces. "Ron's back" Kim said to herself not hearing her mother walk in.

Two years ago Kim walked into her and Josh's apartment and saw her boyfriend/fiancé making out with another girl on their couch. After a long fight and argument Kim stormed out of the apartment and went to her parents house. After telling her parents they were shocked that Josh would do something like that, they thought he was such a man that was loyal to their daughter.

Later Kim tried to call Ron but couldn't find him, she called his parents and was surprised to hear that they kicked him out and couldn't find him themselves. Kim remembered that she had not even talked to Ron in years, and she realized that what Josh did to her, she did to him and felt worse. After a few weeks without Josh or Ron she realized that Ron always stayed with her, never flirted or hit on other girls like Josh did, he only had eyes for her and she threw him away for someone she thought was better.

Kim was brought out of her thoughts by her mother shaking her shoulder "Kim, are you ok?" she heard her mother ask. "Yeah I just can't believe after all this time... he's back" she said with tears in her eyes. Monique, Bonnie, Tara and Anne had tears in their eyes as well. They all looked for Ron but couldn't find him. after a few months they stopped looking, but they promised each other that they would apologize to him when they found him.

A couple hours later, after Mr. possible had returned home and the twins were sent to a friends house, all six people went to the Stoppable house. Knocking on the door they were greeted by the smiling face of April Stoppable. who looked like she had a huge weight taken off her shoulders, but that smile was wiped away at the sight of the Possibles "Who is it, honey?" Dan asked walking up beside his wife, he also looked like he had a huge weight off his shoulders, his eyes narrowed when he saw who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked with venom in his voice.

The group were shocked by the anger they heard in his voice. "Mr. Stoppable, we just want to talk to Ron" Kim told him stepping in front of the others.

"Ron's not here." he said simply

"Do you know where he is?" Bonnie asked

"No... And even if we did we wouldn't tell you" April said firmly, Slamming the door in the groups faces.

"What was that about?" Tara asked. "I have no idea, but I will find Ron" Kim told her.

 _TWO WEEKS LATER IN METROPOLIS_

Lois lane was not having a good day, this morning she slept through her alarm and was late for work, Clark had to go the watchtower with the others and was not back yet, she had to miss lunch to catch up on some work, and now her car broke down so she had to walk home in the rain.

Walking down the sidewalk soaking wet, she never saw the three men cover her mouth and force her into an ally. She was pushed into the wall before a hand wrapped around her neck. "well, well, well, look at what we have here boys. A woman who needs some help getting home" he said causing the others to laugh.

Lois didn't know what to do, Clark was gone and police don't normally come to this part of the city. Taking a chance she decided to scream at top of her lungs "HELP! SOMEONE PLESE HELP ME!" The blow to her stomach was unexpected and forced the air out of her lunges before her knees hit the concrete. the leader of the group grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, " you shouldn't have done that." He whispered in her ear while running a finger over her face, " we were going to be gentle, but now that you screamed, we are going to make you feel pain like you have never felt it before." He finished grabbing a knife from his pocket he was about to cut her shirt off but a fist to the face stopped him.

[CRUNCH] was heard as the lead thugs nose was broken and he was knocked unconscious. Lois looked wide eyed as the man who was holding her fell to the ground face first. [CLANG] she heard as she looked up and saw the second thug was on the ground and a dent was in the dumpster in front of him. Grabbing her phone Lois tried to record the fight but she couldn't see anything, [UGHH] she heard, looking up she saw the final thug hit the ground, a black eye already forming. She looked around but couldn't find anything.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" a deep mysterious voice asked. Lois spun around to get a look at her hero, but looking down the alley she could only make out a pair of glowing green eyes. "Are you alright?" the voice asked again. "yes' she whispered, still shaken up from what happened.

"good" the voice said "Be safe, ok" the voice said as the mysterious man flew away. The reporter side of her kicking in Lois grabbed her phone and tried to take a picture of her hero as he flew away. Looking at her phone she was that she only managed to get a green blur.

Dialing a number she put the phone up to her ear and waited. (hello?) "hey Clark, where are you?" (still at watchtower. Are you ok? you're breathing heavy and you sound scared.) "I... I was attacked." (WHAT! Are you ok? what happened?) I'm fine I was rescued by someone. (oh, thank goodness. Did he give you his name?) " No. but Clark he had powers" (What? Lois, the entire league is in the watchtower.) " I don't think he is part of the league." (If that's the case, batman's going to want to find him) "I don't know if he can. This guy seems to know how to blend in. (Batman will probably take the challenge anyway. Do you know where he went?) "No, but I know he's out there."

A few miles away the mysterious man set himself on the ground. "Well that was a good save, wasn't it Rufus? [squeak] "yep, good save."

Ron decided to move in between the four major cities. Gotham city, Metropolis, Starling city, and Central city. He couldn't decide which city he wanted to help more, so after a couple of weeks of looking Ron found a spot in between the major cities. Ron got an apartment on the rich side of town that had a view of the cities. since he still has his naco royalties and brought back some 'very' expensive artifacts from Japan, so money wasn't a big deal for Ron. He also sent his new phone number and address to his family incase they decided to visit.

After arriving home Ron made dinner for himself and gave some cheese to Rufus, and headed off to bed. Laying in bed Ron thought about his new life. He was a hero protecting from the shadows, and Ron was ok with that.

 **And chapter 2 is done!**

 **Alright guys I need some ideas of what Ron's superhero name should be, so send me some ideas and I will pick one.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Ron decided to go for a run in the Park. Throwing on some black shorts, a black tank-top, and some black sneakers, Ron walked to the kitchen. "Want some breakfast, Rufus?" He asked his still sleeping naked mole rat.

Rufus woke up and ran to the kitchen so fast, smoke was trailing behind him. "CHEESE!" He yelled, sitting on the counter.

[Laughs] "Ok, bud" Ron said. making some eggs, bacon, and toast for himself, and getting some cheese for Rufus, they sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

After breakfast, and washing the dishes, and putting his phone, wallet, and keys in his pockets, Ron walked out his door and went to the park in Gotham. After arriving at the park Ron started stretching and preparing for his run.

When Ron was in Japan he made a running routine for himself. He would do 6 miles every two days, light jogging for two, normal jogging, for another two, and hard running for the final two. As Ron started his light jogging he looked at the scenery around him. There was a giant fountain in the middle of the park, there were a few playgrounds with children playing and their parents watching from the side, there were people walking their dogs, and everyone was just happy in general.

[ARGH] "I can't believe he would say something like that!, a woman yelled. The woman was about 5" 11' with midnight black hair that reached mid-back, bright blue eyes that were calm, but fierce at the same time. She wore a red shirt with gold highlights, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black high-heeled boots.

"You know how he is, Diana." another woman said walking beside her. This woman was 5" 10', had long blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black tank-top, black jeans, and high-heeled shoes.

"Yeah, I mean, it's his loss for turning you down." Said a third woman. She was 5"11', wearing a purple low-cut tank-top, black jeans, and black high-heeled boots.

These women were Diana Prince, Dinah Lance, and Helena Bertinelli,, and they were having a girls day out. or, at least they were supposed to. Diana had a small crush on Batman aka Bruce Wayne, but when she told him about it, he told her, " love is dangerous in our line of work, and will only cause problems" before he turned and walked away.

Heartbroken and angry that he would reject her, Diana and her two friends Dinah Lance, and Helena Bertinelli went out to the city to get her mind off her troubles, where we find them now, walking through the park.

[GRRRRRR] however they didn't count on a wild bull dog blocking their path. All three backing up slowly, Helena held out her hands to the dog trying to show that they weren't a threat, "Good doggie...nice doggie", she said softly. Sure they could stop the dog, but they didn't want to get any unwanted attention. The dog however, never stopped advancing on them, teeth bared, and a look of fury in his eyes.

Ron finished his second two miles before he took a minute to catch his breath, turning and seeing three beautiful women being attacked by a wild dog, Ron didn't think before he ran over to help. Ron ran and put himself in front of the three, which surprised them greatly, before kneeling down and staring into the dogs brown eyes. Ron's eyes glowed blue with his mystical powers, before the dog stopped growling and cautiously walked up to Ron with his head down.

When Ron was in japan he discovered that when he was looking at an animal, and he activated his mystical powers, he could calm that animal down enough to approach it.

reaching out and showing the dog that he wasn't going to hurt it, Ron ran his fingers through the dogs fur. Ron laughed as the dog jumped up and licked him in the face before running back to it's hideout.

The three women stood still in shock, this man ran in front of a dog that looked like it would kill anything in it's way, and all he did was look at and hold out his hand and the vicious bull dog started acting like a little puppy. Watching the man turn, all three of their hearts started beating faster and their faces started heating up when they saw mans face. He was 6" 1', with short blond hair, and the brightest brown eyes they had ever seen. He wore black shorts, a black tank-top that did not his the six-pack he hid underneath, and black sneakers. Their faces got even hotter when they saw all his muscles that were covered in sweat from his running he did before, they weren't huge like some of the league, but they definitely were not small either.

"Are you guys ok?" Ron asked, however he didn't get a reply. "Are you guys alright?" he asked again, finally bringing them out of their staring.

Diana was the first one to come out of her drooling stage. Shaking her head, she gave him a smile and held out her hand, "Yes. Thank you for helping us Mr...?" she asked

"Ron... Ron Stoppable" he told her, shaking her hand Ron took the opportunity to see how beautiful all three women were. _'WOW! These women are absolutely GORGEOUS!'_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, thank you, Ron," she said as she was the next one to stop staring.

Diana and Dinah looked at Helena wondering why she hasn't said anything. What they saw caused them both to face palm, Helena was just staring at him with a glint in her eyes, and a river of drool flowing from her mouth.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked, worrying something was wrong with her.

Dinah laughed nervously "Yeah, she just doesn't get out much," she said as she elbowed her friend, finally getting her to stop drooling.

"Uh... ye-... yeah, thanks," Helena said as she got her thoughts together.

"No problem," Ron chuckled "What are your names?"

"I'm Diana, and this is Dinah and Helena," Diana said as she pointed to herself and then to her two friends.

"Nice to meet you," Ron said as he shook their hands. "Well, I better get back to my run. I hope you ladies have a good day," he said. Before starting on his last two miles, Ron turned back and waved one last time.

Once he was out of earshot, Dinah spun around and punched her friends shoulder, "What was that!?," she whispered/yelled.

Helena shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes never left Ron, "What," she asked innocently, "Did you see that guy? He was HOT!"

Diana and Dinah just shook their heads at their friend as they watched Ron leave on his motorcycle.

...

 _LATER THAT SAME DAY_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lois asked. When she said she wanted to meet the hero that saved her...she didn't mean quite like this. Batman was putting a camera and microphone to Lois's clothes, so when the new hero would save her again, they would have it on video.

Standing behind Batman was Superman, Green Lantern, Supergirl, Powergirl, and Green arrow. They were here to try and catch the mysterious hero.

"Yes" batman said simply. He had contingency plans for all the heroes in case they go rouge, everyone except this new hero. He was going to fix that.

"We need to know who this guy is, Lois," Clark told her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Incase he becomes a problem in the future."

Lois sighed as she adjusted her shirt to hide the camera. "Ok, how do I do this?" she asked.

"You need to act like you are in danger. When the new guy comes we will confront him," Green Arrow told her as he was preparing his arrows.

[sighs] "ok... lets do it" Lois said. "HELP!" She cried as she ran down an ally. Green arrow was acting to be a mugger, just to make it look real.

A few minutes later, a green sphere materialized Around Green Arrow, trapping him. Lois spun around trying to find her 'hero', but could see him. "Hello?" she asked

"Hello, Mrs. Lane" The same voiced from the night before said.

Lois spun around and saw the same glowing green eyes from before staring back at her. "Hi" she said simply, nervousness taking over. "Um... Thanks for helping me," she said, not looking him in the eye.

The other heroes were around the corner looking at a screen on batman's gauntlet. Each of them had a ear piece, so they could hear what Lois and the new hero were saying.

"You were never in any danger, Mrs. lane," the voice said knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Lois's eyes were wide and her breath quickened. _'Does he know?'_ was the only thought running through her head.

She heard the voice sigh, and the green eyes shake as he shook his head, "Mrs. Lane... Hasn't anyone told you it's wrong to act like you are in danger, when you're not," he said as the sphere around Green Arrow disappeared and he fell on his rear with a low [ow]

"And I also know about the others hiding around the corner," he told her. And she could swear she heard a smirk in his voice.

"Others? What others?" she said, trying to play off her nervousness. The other heroes were looking at each other with wide eyes. 'how did he know' was the question on all their minds.

"Now Mrs. Lane, don't you know? They have been listening in on the camera and microphone on your shirt," he told them, shocking everyone again.

Realizing that their cover was exposed, the others walked down the ally and stood beside Lois. They watched as the green eyes studied them, but he still said nothing.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, as he was the first one to walk up.

"I have been called a few names, but the one I like the most is... Spectrum," the voice said. The others watched as the green eyes landed on the green lantern. " A Green lantern. I haven't seen another one before."

The green lantern (Hal) walked up, all the while looking at the eyes in curiosity. "What do you mean 'another'?" he asked.

Everyone watched as the mysterious hero walked out of the shadows, showing his blond hair and Green Lantern suit, with the armor a darker green color. "I never knew there were others," he said looking at Hal. "Do you have the other colors too?" he asked, showing excitement that he may meet another one like him.

Hal gave him a questioning look, " what do you mean.. others?" he asked.

Ron looked deep inside himself, and felt his suit and eye color change.

Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths wide open as they watched the new hero's suit change from green to blue and eyes do the same. But none of them were more shocked then Hal. "How many colors can you change into?" he asked as he tried to think of who this guy was.

"Seven" Ron said, Watching as Hal's eyes widened even more. "I have green, blue, red, yellow, orange, indigo, and violet." he explained, counting off his fingers.

Hal wondered if he was going to have a heart attack. NO ONE should be able to use all seven colors. He needed to talk to the guardians about this. Looking at Spectrum's hands, he noticed that he didn't have a single ring on. "Where are the rings, and how can you use their power if you don't have them on?" he asked, making the others look at Spectrum's hands as well.

Ron looked at Hal's hand. and saw the green lantern ring on his middle finger on his right hand. "You mean... it wasn't the same as you?" Ron asked, wondering what was so different between him and the other lantern.

"What do you mean? How was yours different?" Superman asked, walking in front of Spectrum, he raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat.

Ron's mind was spinning with questions, and sadly he didn't have the answers. "They didn't go to my fingers, they went in my chest and fused with my body," he said, rubbing the spot where the rings phased through, "It was quite painful" he told them.

Hal thought he had seen everything, but apparently he was wrong. "What about your batteries for the rings?" Hal watched as Spectrum raised his eyebrows in question "What batteries?"

Hal was starting to wish he had his medicine for his headaches. "How long have you had your rings?" He asked, figuring that he just got them.

"About five years" Ron answered

Hal couldn't take anymore. "I need to make a few calls," he said as he flew away into the night. He needed to contact the Guardians, and he needed to call Carol. Even though they aren't together anymore, she was still a star sapphire, and she needed to know that one of their rings went to a MAN.

The others watched as he flew away. "Was it something I said?" Ron asked rubbing the back of his neck.

A woman wearing a blue shirt, blue skirt with red trimmings, a red cape, and the familiar 'S' on her chest walked up to him, "I don't think it was you. I think he was just in shock," she told him. She smiled as she held out her hand, "Hi I'm Supergirl, but you can call me Kara," she said. "And this," she started as she pointed to another woman that wore a white suit with a red cape and had shorter hair that was the same color as Kara's hair, "Is my sister, powergirl, but you can call her Karen" she said, smirking when she saw the blush on her sister's face.

Ron smiled as he walked up to Karen and kissed the back of her hand" Nice to meet you, My names Ron" he told her. He really wasn't worried about people knowing who he really was. Ron saw Karen's face turn red as she whispered "Hi".

Moving on, Ron walked up to a man in Blue, with the same 'S' as Kara, and a red cape. "Hi, I'm Ron, he said holding out his hand.

"Clark Kent" Superman said as he shook Ron's hand.

"I'm Green Arrow, or Oliver Queen" Oliver said as he walked up to Ron. "Sorry about trying to trick you" he said looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it. I knew something was off when I saw a mugger holding a bow and arrow" Ron told him with a smug smile, making Oliver rub his head in embarrassment .

Batman was the final one to approach. "I'm batman" he said, making no movement to shake Ron's hand when he held it out.

Ron's smile faded slightly as he took his hand back, "Nice to meet you."

"If you don't mind me asking" Clark started, walking up to Ron. "But what are you doing here?" he asked, making all the heroes look to Ron for an answer.

"All I want to do is protect people, and be a hero." Ron answered truthfully. "If you don't mind, I better get back home." he said preparing to fly away.

"WAIT!" Karen shouted, making Ron stop. Walking up to him she held out a piece of paper with her number on it, making Ron look at her in confusion, "Just in case you want to see the watchtower and get a feel for the JL... or if... you know... you wanted to talk... or hangout sometime," she said as she felt her face get hotter by the second.

Ron smiled at her, making her get even more hotter, before taking the paper from her hand, "Thanks. I'll be sure to do that." he said, before covering himself in green energy and flying away.

Karen turned around and saw everyone looking at her. Kara had a knowing smirk on her face, Oliver was making kissy faces as he laughed at her, Clark had a small smile on his face, and batman was... batman. "What?" she asked.

Kara walked up to her and threw her arm over Karen's shoulder, "Oh, nothing. Just wondering which one of those reasons was the real reason you gave him your number" she said with a smile that promised she was going to tease her later.

"Shut up" Karen said with a massive blush as she pushed her sister, who was laughing so hard, she had tears running down her eyes.

 **Here is chapter 3.**

 **sorry it is not very good. I have had a hard week and was VERY busy.**

 **Next chapter will have more in it, And Ron will meet more of the JL!**

 **Until next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Ron decided he deserved to sleep in for a little, and by a little I mean he slept until nine thirty. After he had woken up and made breakfast for him and Rufus, he decided to skip his workout and just walk around one of the four cities he was a part of.

Walking around Gotham, Ron studied the city and its citizens. He new that before batman showed up this city was pretty bad. Now that it had its own small team of heroes, it was pretty much just like every other city.

Ron was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of screaming. Being the hero that he was, he ran full speed to see if he was needed. When he made it to where the screaming was, he saw Solomon Grundy on a rampage destroying everything he laid his hands on, and was coming awfully close to cause some innocent people to be hurt.

Ron ran to an empty ally, away from the cameras, and looked deep inside himself as felt the familiar change of the rings activating inside his body. Running back out into the open, Ron saw Grundy about to destroy a car that had a family in it. Not wasting any time, Spectrum flew full speed and smashed in Grundy, causing the villain to fall flat on his back. Spectrum caught his breath as he hovered a couple feet off the ground. The civilians that were watching started cheering and clapping, which caused Spectrum to jump and turn around, he didn't even know they were there. Seeing all the people clap for him caused Spectrum to blush and rub the back of his head, which caused many of the women clapping to give a silent 'awww' as they watched the new hero get flustered.

However all the clapping stopped when they heard a groan and watched as Grundy stood back, swung his arm and hit the new hero, causing said hero to crash into car, causing him to make a human size dent in the side.

Ron groaned as he stood back up and popped his back and neck back into place. Looking at Grundy, he saw that the villain was in a fighting stance. "So, that's how it's going to be?" Spectrum asked as he hovered over the ground.

"Grundy crush flying light man" Grundy said in a deep rough voice.

"Very well" Spectrum said as he flew straight at Grundy. As soon as Spectrum got close, Grundy swung his fist, which Spectrum avoided as he flew behind Gundy and blasted him in the back, causing Grundy to fall face first onto the pavement. Standing back up Grundy grabbed a stop sign and ripped it from the concrete. spinning around, Grundy attempted to his Spectrum with the stop sign, but because Grundy was so big, he was also slow. Spectrum kept dodging the swinging sign, seeing the right moment Spectrum shot a green blast from his eyes, blasting the stop sign from Grundy's hands. Rushing forward, Spectrum put some power into his hands and arms. Spectrum swung his fist and punched Grundy in the stomach, which caused Grundy to lose all the air in his lungs, but Spectrum wasn't done, swinging his fist up, Spectrum gave a huge uppercut to Grundy's jaw, making him snap his head back, but not knock him out.

While Grundy was distracted by the pain in his lower jaw, Spectrum made a giant baseball bat, that was easily three times his size. "Batter up!" Spectrum yelled as he swung the bat with about half of his overall power, causing Grundy to fly a few yards before he hit the ground hard. Grundy stood back up, and in a fit of rage grabbed a car and threw it. But it wasn't aimed for the hero, it was aimed for the civilians in the street!

All of the civilians scattered when they saw a car flying in their direction, but a little girl was left behind when her mother lost her grip on her hand and she was knocked down, looking up the little girl saw the car overhead but wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. The mother was looking for her lttle girl, when she was that her baby was stuck and was about to be crushed, "SARAH! NO!"

Spectrum heard the cry and spun around, seeing a crying woman, he followed her line of sight and saw the little girl about to be crushed. Knowing he couldn't fly quick enough, Spectrum forced the color of his suit to change. having changed colors from green to indigo, Spectrum used the teleportation powers of the ring, grabbed the little girl, and teleported away from the car and to the little girl's mother, who was still crying.

The mother looked up and saw the new hero was walking toward her, the little girl in his arms, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Not wasting any time, the mother ran till she reached the hero and grabbed her daughter and cried into her hair as she hugger her tight. "t-thank y-you! Thank you so much!" the mother cried as she grabbed the hero into a hug with her free arm, causing Spectrum's eyes to widen in shock. Only when the little girl that he saved wrapped her small arms around the heroes neck as well did the hero finally come out of his shock and wrap his arms around them both.

After a couple minutes of crying and sobbing, the mother finally released the hero and looked into the eyes of the man who saved her daughter. What she saw surprised her, at the beginning of the fight she saw that his eyes were green, as well as his suit. But now both his suit and his eyes were indigo. Giving one final sniffle, the mother asked a question the she wanted to know since the beginning. "W-who are you? What's your name? she asked.

Spectrum was startled by the question, but her told her anyway, "My names... Spectrum, ma'am" he told her.

"Spectrum" the little girl said from her mothers arms, as if she was testing the name, cause her mother and the heroes attention to be directed to her.

Spectrum nodded before checking the little girl over, when he reached her knees he saw a bloody scrape that was dripping blood down her leg. "Does that hurt, little one?" he asked as he pointed to the injury. The little girl looked at it before she looked back up and nodded her head slightly. Spectrum gave a nod as he closed his eyes and forced his body to change again from indigo to violet. feeling that the change was complete, he opened his eyes and saw the shocked look of the mother, daughter and the surrounding citizens were giving him causing him to chuckle.

Hearing the hero chuckle brought the mother and daughter out of their staring and shock. Looking him over once more, they saw that his eyes were now violet instead of indigo. They watched as Spectrum outstretched his hand and covered the little girls knee, they were both slightly blinded by a violet light, but when it died down they saw the hero take his hand away. The scrape was gone! As if it was never there to begin with!

"Now" he said as he tapped the little girls nose with his finger, causing her to giggle and her mother to smile, "You behave for your momma, yeah? he asked. Seeing the girl nod her head he was about to fly away but was stopped when the little girl grabbed his neck in a hug one final time. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome" he whispered back. When the girl let him go he took a couple steps back and hovered a few feet off the ground and grabbed the unconscious Grundy in a bubble. Apparently Grundy was close to being knocked out, but he had just enough energy to throw the car before he fell unconscious. Spectrum was about to fly away when he heard someone shout "BYE-BYE, MR. SPECTRUM!" looking back he saw the little girl and her mother waving goodbye to him. With a big smile on his face, he waved back before turning back around and flying away. As he was flying away... no one saw the news van or crew capturing the entire fight and heartfelt moment on camera.

 _MIDDLETON MALL_

April and Hana were walking around the mall buying things they would need for their trip to see Ron. He had sent them his address a few days ago and they were planning on going to go see him next week. They had already gotten some new clothes, new swimsuits, and they were going to get some snacks when Hana stopped and pointed to a tv that was showing the news. "Look momma, it's Ron... and he's on TV!" she said in a yelled whisper as her eyes widened. Turning to the TV, April saw that her daughter was telling the truth, there on the news was her baby boy fighting what looked like a big dead man. She watched as Ron won against the villain, how he had changed colors and saved that little girl and brought her to her mother, and how he healed the daughter of her injuries, she smiled as she watched the mother and daughter bring her son into a hug and how the mother was glad to have her daughter safe.

"That's my son" April whispered as if she was telling her friends or the world that her son had saved the day.

"I can't wait till we go see him" Hana said, grabbing her mothers hand.

"Neither can I" April said back as she led her daughter to the store. Had they been paying attention they would have seen Bonnie's shocked face as she stood behind them while they talked about Ron

 _FARRIS AIRFIELDS_

Carol Farris sighed as she sat at her desk, where a mountain of paperwork sat beside her. Ever since she had joined the star sapphires and became a member of the justice league she has had very little time for herself. Sure her and Hal dated for a while, but when he cheated on her with another lantern she just started throwing herself into her work. Her friends say she needs to go out and find herself a good man that will treat her right. ' _Yeah right'_ she thought bitterly, ' _it's not like the perfect man is going to show up on the 6:oo news.'_

Carol was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing. Looking at the screen, she saw the name [Hal Jordan] on the screen. Rolling her eyes she answered the call. "What is it, Hal?"

" _Turn on the news"_ he told her.

Carol sighed as she rubbed her forehead from the headache she was getting. "Look Hal, I really don't have time for this"

" _Trust me you're going to want to see it,"_ he told her

Giving in, Carol reach over and grabbed the TV remote and turning it to the news. She watched as a Green lantern she had never seen before fought against Solomon Grundy. "Yay" she said dryly. "A new green lantern. What number is this one? Four?" she asked, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.

" _just keep watching"_

Rolling her eyes, Carol continued to watch the fight between the two. She watched as Grundy threw the car at the civilians, and she watched as the little girl tripped and couldn't get out of the way quick enough. She heard the mother scream and the hero spin around. She knew he wasn't quick enough but she still saw a fire in his green eyes. The next scene caused her to drop the remote in shock. The hero's suit and eyes changed from that of a green lantern to a member of the indigo tribe! She couldn't take her eyes away as she watch the hero teleport the girl to her mother and how they cried in happiness as they hugged him.

"how?" she asked through the phone.

" _Keep watching. It gets crazier"_ he told her.

She turned her eyes to the TV just in time to see the hero and the little girl talking. She watched as the hero checked the girl for injuries, and frown when he came to scrape on her knee.

[Does that hurt, little one?] she heard him ask the girl, causing the child to look at her knee before looking up and nodding.

She watched as the hero nodded his head once before closing his eyes. She gasped when she saw his suit change from indigo to violet, and when he opened his eyes she saw that they had changed as well. Poor Carol's brain couldn't take anymore as her cellphone slipped from her grip and she didn't make an effort to pick it up. All she could do was stare at the television screen with wide eyes. She had never heard of someone using more than one ring, and she couldn't believe that he had a violet one as well! She had never seen a MAN get the violet ring!

" _Carol... hello? Are you there?"_

Carol was brought out of her shocked state by the voice on the other end of the phone. Reaching down she grabbed the phone before she brought it up to her ear with shacking hands. "How?" she asked in a quite whisper.

 _"We don't know. I am going to talk to the guardians about this. In the mean time, the league is going to bring him to the watchtower. If you want to ask him questions-"_

"I'll be there" She said, cutting him off.

As she hung up the call, she couldn't stop thinking about that new hero. ' _Even with the mask he still looked rather handsome.'_ she thought with a blush on her cheeks and feeling mighty giddy about meeting this new hero and seeing what kind of man he was.

 _WATCHTOWER_

Up in Watchtower Batman, Superman, Martian Man Hunter, Wonder Woman, and the rest of the league were watching the fight between Spectrum and Solomon Grundy. needless the say the men were impressed with how he fought Grundy, while Most of the women swooned at how he was acting with the little girl, none of the other league men were very good with children.

"What do you think?" Batman asked.

Superman just stood there rubbing his chin in thought.

"He certainly knows what he is doing," Martian Man Hunter said, studying the screen.

"What makes you say that?" Green Arrow asked

All the martian did was point the screen, "Look at how he fights" he said. "See how he kept the fight in the street with minimal damages, and he also knocked him out quickly and effectively"

"What do you want to do?" Hawkman asked, looking at superman and batman.

"We need to bring him here, ask him questions." Batman said, Superman nodded his head beside him.

Wonder woman didn't say anything the entire time, just stood there studying the man. She couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed very familiar about this new hero. Oh well she thought, shrugging her shoulders, she will figure it out later.

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this chapter. My life is difficult right now and I don't have a lot of free time... BUT I guarantee that I will finish any story I write. I hate it when someone starts a story and they don't update for like... two years or something. If you are going to do a story you need to finish it.**

 **I NEED HELP! YOU GUYS NEED TO SEND ME SOME IDEAS OF THE VILLAINS RON WILL FIGHT FOR THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! These next few chapters will be of Ron fighting and meeting some of the villains as well as hanging out with the league.**

 **Well, Until Next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ron was walking down the sidewalk in Metropolis thinking about what he needed for when his family came to visit him in a few days. He was cut off from his thoughts by an explosion a couple miles away. looking closely Ron was able to see a man with a green glowing rock in his chest fighting a couple of heroes that he remembered meeting the other night, Superman and Supergirl.

Ron watched a couple minutes as the heroes attempted to apprehend he villain, but looking even closer he noticed that they were keeping their distance from him. _'why would two of the strongest people in the world be fighting this tin can from so far away'_ Ron thought. He got his answer when a green beam came from the villains hand and his supergirl in the chest and she released the most pain filled scream that Ron had ever heard.

Running to an empty alley and making sure there were no prying eyes or any cameras Ron allowed the familiar green energy to flow through him. Once his suit was on he flew in the direction of the battle. As he got closer Ron saw Supergirl falling to the ground from the beam that struck her. Putting a little more power into his flying speed he was able to catch her with one hand under her back and the other under her knees.

Looking up, Supergirl saw the face of the person that caught her and was shocked to see the same hero that her and a few others of the league had confronted a few days before. "Spectrum!" she gasped, making everyone in the vicinity stop and look at the famous new hero that was on TV.

Metallo and superman stopped their attacks on each other and turned to see the new hero. Ron however ignored both of them as he set supergirl down as gently as he could. "Are you alright?" He asked her with concern in his eyes.

Supergirl blushed and turned away from his eyes that held such kindness and concern in them. "Yes, thank you, Spectrum." she said softly.

"No problem." Ron said with a heart warming smile. Turning his head Ron locked eyes with Metallo. " Didn't your mother ever tell you that it isn't right to hit women?" He asked with a frown.

Metallo grinned and took a step forward, "She was getting in my way."

"Getting in the way of what?" Ron asked, not letting any emotion show on his face.

Metallo allowed an evil grin to appear on his face. "Of destroying big blue over there." he said pointing to the man of steel.

"I can't allow you to do that" Ron said with a frown as he stood and got into a fighting stance. "I am going to give you one chance to surrender quietly."

Metallo started laughing as he got into his own fighting stance. " You really think you can take me on!" "I am one of the only people who can stand toe to toe with superman!" he yelled as he started running towards spectrum with his fist raised.

Spectrum didn't say anything but he too started running with his own fist raised.

"NO!" Superman yelled with a bloody lip and bruised cheek. He didn't know anything about this new hero. but he was pretty sure super strength wasn't one of his powers. But what superman didn't know was that spectrum wasn't going to use the rings while he punched metallo, he was going to use his mystical powers which did enhance his strength.

Spectrum and Metallo collided in the middle of the street, which made a small shockwave and sent up an instant dust cloud. Everyone held there breath as they heard grunting sounds but couldn't see anything because of the dust. When the dust finally cleared everyone was shocked to see Spectrum and Metallo with both of their hands clasped together and pushing against each other in a duel of strength. Spectrum started pushing metallo back which shocked him to his core. Spectrum took that opportunity to kick metallo's knee and break it with a sickening CRACK before forming a green helmet on his head and headbutting metallo between the eyes, effectively knocking him out.

No one moved as they saw the new hero stand back up, there was nothing they could do. The new hero took down one of Metropolis's biggest baddies quicker then superman had ever done. Everyone was brought out of their shock by Spectrum walking over to the man of steel.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked Superman.

Superman finally came out of his shock and stood up straight, "Yeah, Yeah I'm good" he told Ron.

"Good" Ron told him as he was about to fly away, However before he took off Supergirl remembered that the league was wanting to invite Spectrum to the watchtower and ask him some questions.

"WAIT" she yelled as she flew up to him and handed him a piece of paper. "The league wanted to talk to you, so if you could be at this address at six tonight I will take you to the headquarters of the league.

Ron hesitantly took the paper and stole a glance at superman who gave him a smile and a nod. Sighing, Ron took the paper and put it in his pocket, "alright, I will be there." He told her.

...

Six came pretty quickly for Ron, but he had told Kara that he would be there and he never goes back on his word. So after making sure that all of the lights were off and his apartment was locked Ron changed into his spectrum costume and put Rufus into a pocket he thought up for him, Ron went to see the rest of the league.

When Ron got to the address that supergirl had given him he was very confused. There was nothing there, all that was there was an abandoned warehouse and a broken telephone booth. "what the heck?" There is nothing here," Ron said to himself.

Ron was cut off from his thoughts by a bright light coming from the telephone booth and supergirl walking out. "Hey Ron," she said with a smile. "Are you ready to meet the rest of the league?"

Ron's face went from shock to his normal heart warming grin pretty quickly. "Yeah. Yeah lets go," he told her as they turned and walked back into the telephone booth.

Ron was blinded by the bright light and shut his eyes tight. When he opened them again he was once again shocked by the sight before him. Ron saw heroes of every kind and technology that he could only dream of. Turning to the right Ron saw a window, and through it was one of the greatest sights that he had ever seen. He had always wondered what the earth looked like in space and now he was seeing it from the front row.

"WOW," Ron exclaimed as he took in the sight before him. He tried to look away but he couldn't take his eyes off of it, that is until a soft monotone voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Welcome to the watchtower," Said a green man with a blue cape and a red x on his chest. "I am J'onn,also known as Martian Manhunter.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ron" Spectrum said as he held out his hand for the martian to shake.

After shaking spectrum's hand, J'onn started walking away, but when he realized that spectrum wasn't following him he turned his head back, "If you would follow me, the others would like to meet you."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and started following. After a couple of minutes both Ron and J'onn walked through a pair of sliding doors and into a room with a long table and chairs on each side. But what held Ron's attention was the small group of heroes. Some he met but some he hadn't. Once Ron was standing fully in the room, the others stood up. Ron eyed all of the heroes in front of him with a calculating stare.

Superman walked up to Spectrum and held out his hand to shake, "Welcome to the watchtower, Spectrum."

Spectrum shook the man of steels hand and replied with a smile, "thanks for inviting me."

All of a sudden a red blur ran up to Ron and held out his hand, "Hey I'm wally but you can call me the flash.

Ron looked at the man in a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. shaking his hand Ron smiled and said "let me guess you have super speed"

Flash smiled and ran around the room before coming back to Ron, "Yep! Fastest man alive."

Flash was pushed out of the way by a beautiful woman with a pair of wings coming out of her back and gold armor on her body. "Nice to meet you, I am Shayera Hol also known as Hawkgirl," she said as she held out her hand.

Ron flashed her his heart warming smile, grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, causing her to turn a bright red and turn her gaze away, causing some of the heroes that knew her to snicker. "I'm Ron, nice to meet you." Ron turned his gaze from her eyes to her wings, they were absolutely beautiful.

Shayera followed his and saw that he was looking at her wings, "do they bother you?" she asked shyly.

Ron quickly shook his head and said in a slightly awed voice, "NO!" "exactly the opposite, I think that they are absolutely beautiful," he told her.

Shayera heard the honesty in his voice and could only get redder.

Dinah Lance, Diana Prince, and Helena Bertinelli AKA as Black canary, Wonder Woman, and Huntress decided to save their friend from resembling a tomato by walkng up and introducing them selves. "Hey, I'm Dinah, This is Diana and Helena; we are the black canary, wonder woman, and the huntress," she told him.

' _Hold on a second, these women look familiar,'_ Ron thought to himself as he tried to remember where he remembered them. _'THE PARK!' 'hmm they don't seem to remember me. I can have fun with this.'_ "Nice to meet you again," he told them with a smile.

The three ladies looked at him with confused looks, which led to everyone else looking at the three to see where they met him at. "Um, we have never met you before," Diana said.

Ron smiled and said, "you ladies met me the other day." Still getting the confused looks, Ron was about to clarify but was cutoff by Rufus moving around in his pocket signaling that he was ready to get out. Reaching down, Ron unbuttoned his cargo pocket on his green lantern suit and letting his best friend out to see what was going on.

The heroes were looking at spectrum curiously, batman was getting ready for a fight, But what surprised everyone was the pink naked mole rat jumping out and running up to his shoulder. Everyone was still looking at him weirdly as the new hero talked to the naked rat.

"Uhh, Spectrum," flash said, getting Ron's attention.

"Yeah?" Ron asked as he and Rufus looked at the red clad hero.

"You know that there is a ugly pink thing on your shoulder right?" he said.

(squeak) "HEY!" Rufus said angrily, crossing his paws and glaring at the flash.

All of the leagues eyes widened (even Batmans) as they heard the pink thing talk. Ron took a finger and scratched the top of his friends head, "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Rufus," Ron told him.

Hawkgirl walked up poked Rufus in his tummy. "What an interesting creature," she said looking at Rufus curiously.

"Haha, yeah, he is a naked mole rat, but he is way smarter than a normal one," he told her as he grabbed Rufus and put him in Shayera's hands, while she was worrying about crushing the poor creature in her grip.

Rufus smiled and jumped on Shayera's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek, making her laugh. Rufus looked down and noticed the wings coming out of her back, looking up he also noticed the other people wearing strange color costumes. Jumping back onto Ron, Rufus ran and hid behind his friends neck while peeking out.

Ron chuckled as he turned his attention back to the three women he was talking to before. Closing his eyes, Ron willed his mask away, making the women's eyes to widened and gasp quietly to themselves as they remembered where they met him.

"Hey! you're that cute guy that saved us from that wild dog!" Helena said loudly, until it clicked in her head what she said and she too turned red.

laughing nervously, Ron rubbed the back of his neck as his own blush faded, "Yeah that was me," he told them.

Superman decided to cut in at that moment and start asking questions, "So Ron, what can you tell us about yourself?"

Ron was about to answer but was cut off by the dark knight. "Ronald Dean Stoppable, age 24, lived in Middleton Colorado, Mother and father - April and Dan Stoppable, was friends and partner to Kim Possible, who used to be a teen hero. Went to Middleton high school but not to any colleges, until you disappeared one night and hadn't been see by any one for five years."

At that moment Ron shut down any emotion on his face, his eyes we cold and showed no fear. "I don't like it when people just go and research me and think they know everything about me," he told batman in a cold voice that made a few heroes shiver.

"I always research new people with powers that call themselves heroes," Batman said as he narrowed his eyes. He knew that it was wrong to go behind his back and research him but he wasn't about to apologies for it, it was his job to make sure that the league didn't invite criminals to the watchtower. "What I need to know is where did you disappear to and where did you receive your training," Batman said with a growl.

Ron narrowed his eyes as well, "That is life and death need to know, and you don't need to know," he said with his own growl.

Batman was about to restrain Spectrum but his next words made him freeze on the spot, "And another note, did you really think that I wouldn't do my own research on you as well," Ron said with a smirk.

Batman's frown deepened, "You don't know anything about me," he said confidently.

Ron smiled and stood up straight with his hands behind his back, "On the contrary, I know a lot about you. Your name is Bruce Wayne, you are the CEO of Wayne industries, your parents were murdered in front of you when you were a kid, you went on a quest to find yourself where you received your training from the league of shadows for about ten years, you came back to Gotham where you became the batman, you have a butler that is like another father to you, his name is Alfred Pennyworth, you and Tim Drake AKA Robin live in the Wayne mansion and your batcave is directly under that," Ron finished.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, the entire league was in a state of shock, not even superman knew that much about the dark knight. "How?" Batman whispered in his shock.

Ron shrugged as he answered, "Same way you did me, Internet."

"WHAT! How could you possibly found all that out on the internet," Yelled flash.

"Well first I had to find out where bats called home which was Gotham, then I knew that the batman had to pay for the materials to make all his toys plus those of Robin, Nightwing, and batgirl, then I got a list of all the super rich men in Gotham and where they lived cause he needed a place that was on the outside of the city. After i found those I looked at the men that were in those areas and i also know that something bad had to happen for you to decide to be a hero, so i looked into the backgrounds of them. Take in the factors of height and muscle mass and BINGO one Bruce Wayne AKA as batman."

Batman eyed the man in front of him, "now that you have this information what are you going to do with it?"

"Nothing," Ron said with a shrug. "I am not out to get you or anyone, all I want to do is help people," he said with sincerity.

Batman looked at the man in front of him with new respect. He was about to say something but was cut off by the arrival of two separate groups, one was from the zeta tube and the other from the hanger.

ZETATUBES: 'batgirl b-03, supergirl b-04, powergirl b-05, Zetanna b-06'

HANGER: Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Carol Farris flew into the hanger each wearing their rings and costumes.

"So Hal, where is this new weird lantern you were talking about," John asked

"He should be in the meeting room, come on."

The two groups met on their way to the meeting room and decided to walk together. "So Carol, are you here to meet the new hero too?" Kara asked.

"Carol gave the young girl a smile as she answered, "yes, I wish to ask him meet him and ask him questions as to how he got a star sapphire ring."

Kara was want to talk longer but was cut off as they arrived at the meeting room where she saw Ron and couldn't contain herself as she flew fast and hugged him tight. "Hi Ron, sorry i had to leave after you got here but i told my friends that i would meet them at the mall and I lost track of time," she said all in one breath.

Laughing, Ron hugged her back just as tightly as he assured her it was alright. letting her go he turned to meet the newcomers. Looking at the first one he could by the bat design and the red hair that it was batgirl, the second was powergirl or Karen as he told him a few days ago, and the last one was a beautiful woman wearing a magician outfit with fishnet stockings. Turning his head Ron eyed the lanterns and held out his hand to shake there's. "Ron Stoppable," he introduced himself to the group.

Hal was the first to walk up. "Hal Jorden; we met the other night," he told him.

Guy was the second. "Guy Gardener; so you are the newbie huh? cant wait to spar with you," he said with a smile, getting the same from Ron.

John was the third. "John Stewart; pleasure," he said. Ron could tell that John was military and didn't say much.

And Carol was last, walking up she held out her gloved hand and introduced herself, "Carol Farris, nice to meet you spectrum," she told him.

Ron grabbed her hand, and just like with hawkgirl, kissed her knuckles, getting a blush from the star sapphire and jealous looks from the rest of the women. "You can call me Ron," he told her with a smile that could melt butter, "and this is Rufus," he said as he pointed to the mole rat with his thumb.

Carol could only blush and stare into Ron's kind eyes, she couldn't even speak, luckily she didn't have to as Hal had brought her back to the matter at hand. "So Ron," Hal called getting the hero's attention. "I was wondering if you could tell us how you got your rings?" he asked making every hero in the room look at Ron for an explanation.

Ron sighs as he runs his hand through is shaggy blond hair, "Well I guess I had better tell you from the beginning," he said as he started to tell the justice league his story. He had just finished the part of where his parents kicked him out when someone (Flash) interrupted.

"So let me get this straight, you find out that your girlfriend cheated on you and HER parents approved, and then YOUR parents decided to kick you out and leave you on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ron said. The women felt bad that he had to go through that and decided that they would give Kim a piece of there minds, after they broke both her legs. "After that to Middleton cliff, it could have been so easy," Ron said to himself.

"Easy to do what?" Diana asked fearing the answer,

"To jump," he said looking into Diana's eyes. "But I remembered the promise that I made to my sister about seeing her again, and I knew I had to move on," he said with a small smile as he remembered his little sister. "Just as I was about to walk down I was surrounded by seven glowing objects, the rings," he said looking at the lanterns and Carol. "They just kept circling around me until one by one they told me of the emotions they stood for and then they phased into my chest and fused to my body."

"Did it hurt?" Carol asked.

Ron subconsciously rubbed his chest where the rings went in, "It was one of the most painful moments of my entire life," he told her. Ron then checked his watch and saw how late it was and remembered that he had to get his apartment ready for his family when they came to visit. "Well guys," he said as he looked at the awesome group before him, "Its been a blast but I have to go home. I have some family visiting." He was about to walk away but turned around and told them one final thing. You guys are more then welcome to visit me when ever you want." Taking a piece of paper he wrote down his phone number and handed it to superman, which he took. "If you guys ever need my help with anything just let me know," he said as he flew out of the hanger and headed home, unaware of the drama that would happen when his family came to visit him.

 **Hey guys I'm back with a new laptop and ready to continue my stories and start my new ones! I thank you all for being patient with me as i saved up for a new laptop.**

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't very good, I am a little out of practice and I just wanted to hurry and get the new chapter up and i didn't proofread it. next chapter i will try to write it better. thank you**

 **Alright next chapter the family come to visit, but what is a family visit without some drama.**

 **Don't forget to send me some ideas and comment, just don't bad mouth my stories if you don't like them don't read them, there are other stories.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ron woke up early this morning, why, because this was the day that his family was going to visit for the weekend. After having a shower, getting dressed and making breakfast for him and Rufus, Ron made a mad dash through his large apartment cleaning all the little things up. Ron was very excited for this afternoon. He also needed to see what he would make for dinner, Ron's cooking talents had not diminished in the last five years. in fact they were better then ever.

"What do you think I should do for dinner tonight, Rufus? Don't forget that mom, dad, and Hana are coming this afternoon," he asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"CHEESE!" came the enthusiastic reply.

Ron laughed at his friend's antics before donning a thought full look on his face. "You know, that is a very good idea, Rufus!"

"Huh?" Rufus said tilting his head cutely.

"Yeah, I could go the store and get the ingredients for lasagna. I could make a couple pans of it and we can have it later in the week. What do you think?" Ron asked

[squeak] "YAY!" Rufus exclaimed, throwing his paws up in the air.

[laughs] "Come on, Rufus. We better get going if we are going to get it done by the time mom and dad come." Ron said as he grabbed his coat and the keys to his motorcycle.

 **1 hour later**

Ron sat down on his sofa and got comfortable. The lasagnas were in the oven, the apartment was cleaned, and he showered and got dressed. His family were supposed to show up in about an hour, so Ron got comfortable. The one thing that he didn't count on was that he got too comfortable and fell into a light sleep.

 **Stoppable house 4 hours ago**

"Come on, girls! If we don't leave right now, we will have to wait till tomorrow!" Dan yelled through the house as he placed his suitcase in the back of the car.

"We're coming, Dan. We just had to make sure that we have everything. We are staying the whole weekend after all." April said as she held her suitcase with one hand, and her daughters hand in the other. Hana was rolling her new (Spectrum superhero) suitcase behind her with a large smile and a bounce in her step. Hana wanted to see where her big brother lived, and he told her that he might let her meet some of his hero friends.

April put Hana into her car seat and closed the door, but noticed that her daughter couldn't stop bouncing around. Looking back at the house, she watched her husband lock the door to the house and walk back to the car with a skip in his step and proud smile on his face. Seeing her family so happy brought a smile to her face. She was also a very proud mom she had a very smart eight year old daughter, and a son who is a superhero. 'what more could any mother ask for' April thought as her smile widened.

"Do you have the address?" Dan asked as he and wife got into the car and pulled out.

"Yes, dear. I already put it into the GPS" she said.

"How long till we get there, daddy" Hana asked from the back seat.

"We will be there in about five hours, honey." Dan answered back.

What the Stoppable family didn't notice... was the Possible family van following a few cars behind them with 6 people in it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kimmie cub?" Mr. Possible asked his daughter as he followed the Stoppables.

"Yes dad, this is the only way we can find Ron." Kim said.

"I agree with kim, dear. This is the only way." Mrs. Possible said with a sad smile, but if you looked close enough, you can see the fear in her eyes of the confrontation that is bound to happen.

 **Five hours later**

"Here we are." Dan said as he pulled into the apartment building.

"Do you know the apartment number?" April asked as she helped Hana out of her car seat.

Dan froze with Hana's suitcase halfway out of the car and looked at his wife with wide eyes. When April didn't hear a reply she looked up and noticed her husbands wide eyed look... and immediately new what the problem was. "You don't know the number, do you?" se asked with a smirk.

Dan gave his and a sheepish look and lightly shook his head. April laughed lightly with her daughter giggling behind her, suit case in hand. "I'll give him a call" April said as he reached into her purse to get her phone. Tapping on her sons name, she put the phone to her hear and heard it ring. She was so busy trying to help her daughter, that she didn't notice the Possible's family van Park a few spots away from them.

Ron was taking the lasagnas out of the oven, when his phone started ringing. [groan] "Rufus, can you get that!?" Ron yelled as he started setting the table.

[Squeak] "OK!" Rufus exclaimed as he grabbed the phone, and answered it, [Squeak] "Hello?" Rufus asked.

 _"Rufus? Rufus, its us. We are outside, but we don't know the number of the apartment."_

[Squeak] "50! "Top floor!" Rufus exclaimed in excitement.

 _"[laughs] thank you, Rufus. We are on our way up._

[squeak] "ok!" Rufus answered, hanging up the phone.

Rufus was about to tell Ron what his mother said, but stopped when the phone rang second time. Looking questionably at the phone, Rufus answered it again. [Squeak] "Hello?"

 **A few minutes earlier in the watchtower**

"Oh, I'm so bored!" Helena exclaimed, slamming her head on a table.

"Why don't you go find something to do" Dinah Suggested as she read a book.

"I did! There is nothing!" Helena yelled

"Why don't you go find someone to talk to" Diana said as she worked on her crossword puzzle.

"There is no one here, everyone is either doing there everyday lives or on mission. Even the new heroes are doing som-" Helena started explaining, but stopped when an idea popped into her head.

Diana and Dinah looked up from their books when they stopped hearing Helena complain. They saw how she was deep in thought about something, and a second later donned a face splitting grin before standing and walking away. The two friends shared a look between them, before getting up and following their third friend. "Helena where are you going" Diana asked as they followed the crossbow user.

"You said that I could go find someone to talk to." Helena said as she walked up to a computer, and started searching for something.

"Yeeaahh" Dinah drew out, waiting for her friend to finish.

Helena didn't talk for a couple minutes until she found the phone number that she was looking for. She stood up and grabbed her cellphone from her costume, "So I did" she simply said.

Diana and Dinah looked at the computer screen were shocked when they saw that the number was for the new hero, Spectrum. They felt their jealously start to rise when they saw Helena dial the number and put the phone to her ear. After a couple of rings she heard the phone pick up, and a squeaky voice come on the other end.

 _[squeak] "Hello?"_

"Is that you, Rufus?" she asked.

" _Uh-huh, uh-huh"_

Helena smiled as she pictured the little naked mole rat nodding his head rapidly. "Is Ron busy right now?" she asked, looking at her friends that had frowns on their faces.

" _Uh-huh. Ron cooking. Family coming."_

"Oh, his family is coming?" she asked with a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you think that he would mind some extra company?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Rufus thought about what to tell her, before a grin etched its way on to his face. He always thought Ron needed to move on from Kim...and this is the perfect chance. Besides, Ron had plenty to choose from, he always knew when one human was attracted to another, and when Ron went to the funny looking space station, there were multiple females that were attracted to his human. And another thing the Rufus knew about human women, when they got jealous of another they would always try to one up the other. Rufus chuckled sinisterly and rubbed his paws together in his mind before answering the woman of the other end of the line. _[Squeak] "OK! Come right now?"_ he asked.

"Oh you want me to come right now? Ok." she said, getting the address and hanging up the phone. Turing around she flashed a smirk at her two friends, who were looking at her with there mouths wide in shock. Walking by them, she waved, "Bye, girls."

Diana and Dinah were brought out of their shock when Helena told them bye, and ran up to her. "I'm going too" they both said at the same time.

"Why?" Helena asked

"Because you will corrupt him, and I must make sure that you are on your best behavior" Dinah said, hiding her jealousy.

"I wish to talk with this Spectrum and find out more about his family" Diana said as seriously as she could, not wanting to tell the real reason.

"Alright, come on we have to hurry." Helena said with a smirk.

What all three ladies didn't notice... was the five other young women in the room who also liked Spectrum, and they wouldn't lose him with out a fight. All five ran out and followed the first three.

Ron had finished setting the table, when his doorbell rang. Wiping his hands on the dish towel, he opened the door and saw the smiling faces of his family looking back at him. He was totally unprepared for the huge hug his mother and sister.

"RON!" April and Hana screamed as they squeezed the air out of him.

"Hey guys, how are you all doing?" Ron asked as he hugged them back.

"We are doing fine, son. Your sister told us that you had the whole weekend planned out for us." Dan said as he hugged his son.

"Yep! We are going to have a great time. But first I figured that you might be hungry, so I made dinner" he said as he showed them the table.

Hana didn't waste any time and ran to the table before sitting down next to her brothers chair. The three adults laughed at her antics and took their seats at the big table. After putting the food onto the plates, they were about to eat but stopped when they heard the doorbell ring."

"Did you invite other people?" April asked, facing her son.

"No... not that I remember." Ron said as he wiped his mouth.

"Its ok if you did, son. We don't mind meeting your friends." Dan told him.

"Dad, I'm telling you, I didn't invite anyone over."

Hana rolled her eyes and hopped down off her chair and walked to the door, drawing the attention of the rest of her family. Reaching up, she grasped the door handle and twisted it open. "WHAT ARE 'YOU' DOING HERE!?" she yelled when she saw who was at the door. The rest of the Stoppable family ran to the door when they hear Hana yell. Dan and April were closer, so they got there first. Their eyes changed from wide with shock, to a hated glare. "What are you doing here? You have no right to be here." Dan asked, and April said at the same time.

On the other side of the door, Kim, Mrs. Possible, Mr. Possible, Tara, Bonnie, and Monique stood there looking at the Stoppable family in shock. They had never heard such anger in there voice before. Mr. Possible opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by a deep voice that came from behind the Stoppable's. "Mom, Dad, Who is it? Who's at the door?"

Everyone turned and looked at the tall blond man the was standing a little ways from the door. Kim, Bonnie, Tara, Monique, And the Possible's, stared at the man in shock and all of the women blushed. Ron saw why his parents were so upset when they saw who was on the other side of the door. When he saw 'her' face, he felt red anger surge through him. "Ron? Is that you?" Kim asked as she stared at the man who looked like her Ron.

"Hey, Kimberly. Been a long time, Hasn't it?" Ron asked, crossing his arms over his chest, which brought out his muscles even more.

"Ron...What happened to you?" James asked, Looking at the man that used to be so clumsy and dropped his pants on almost every mission, now he looked like those people that spent years in the military.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he looked down at himself.

"It's just... You look so...different, then we last saw you." Anne said with a said smile.

"I was just forced to grow up" Ron said with a frown, his parents looking down at the ground in shame as they remembered how cruel they were to their son. Ron smiled and wrapped his parents in a hug, making their frown turn into a smile as they remember how he had forgiven them and shared his powers with them.

"Ron I looked for you for so long" Kim said as she steeped up to hug him, but stopped when Ron took a step back. "What's wrong?" she asked with a frown and sad eyes.

"You don't get to do that to me. I don't see monkey boy anywhere, so I guess that you two broke up. And I am willing to bet that when you two broke up that it was then that you started looking for me... isn't it?" Ron asked with anger in his eyes.

Hana looked into her brothers eyes and noticed that they had flecks of red in them, she could tell that he was trying to hold his anger back. Stepping towards him, she took his hardened hand into her soft smaller one, and sent him a smile. Her smile widened when she noticed that the red was gone from his eyes.

Kim looked at Ron with wide and fearful eyes, "You- you know about that?" Kim asked with fear in her voice.

Ron nodded and then looked at the rest of the group that he had avoided for so long, "I know everything" He told them. Ron felt the yellow ring in his body start oozing power when it felt the fear from the group.

"Please, Ron. I-I can explain. " Kim said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Ron held up his hand and stopped her from saying anything else. "You don't have to. I heard everything from your own mouth." he said with a glare.

"What do you mean? We all haven't heard from you in years!" James yelled

Ron looked at James with anger in his eyes "That's because I had nothing to say to any of you!"

"What are you talking about, boy?" Monique asked, but fell silent when Ron glared at her.

"What I mean is, I heard everything that Kim thought of me." Ron said.

"When did you hear that?" Anne asked, fearing the answer.

Ron's anger finally got the best of him and his eyes glowed a blood red. "I heard it when she told 'you' at Bueno Nacho!" Ron yelled, making the two Possible women flinch and turn their gaze to the floor. "For the longest time all I wanted was to be with Kim, and I finally got it. Then the Lowardians came, I was the only one left to fight them and I did. I saved everyone, but it came with a price. I accidently killed them, and it still haunts me to this day. Back then it was worse, I got nightmares almost every night, which made me lose sleep, so I was tired in school and my grades dropped. I applied to so many collages, I wanted you to see that I was worthy of you, but I was declined. I watched as you went to collage, and we talked when you first went, but after awhile you stopped answering everything. I was walking home when I saw your car at Bueno Nacho, and I was happy because I could finally talk to you. It was lunch hour, so it was pretty full, I saw you talking to your mom and monkey boy sitting beside you. He gets up to use the bathroom and what is the first thing I hear, "So how is your relationship going?" I was crushed because I knew that she wasn't talking about me, so I continued to listen, and then I find out that you stopped talking to me because you were to busy being in a relationship with Monkey boy!" Ron yelled, as he felt his anger rise even more.

Kim and Anne were crying river of tears and couldn't find the words to say, so James tried to defend his daughter. "Look I know that she was in the wrong-"

James didn't get to finish, because Ron wasn't finished. "Oh I know she was in the wrong, but so were you." Ron said with a smirk that scared James. "As I said, I know EVERYTHING. I continued to listen, even though it hurt me, I had to know. I heard Anne say that she was glad that Kim met Josh, and I also heard that both of you approved of the relationship. I was devastated when I learned that two people that were like another set of parents to me STABBED ME IN THE BACK!, apparently I like to give up when things get hard, and think that high school is as high as my education can go. Apparently all those years of fighting together was just Kim babysitting me. I later found out that not only did your parents know, but Bonnie, Tara, and my other best friend knew and approved of the Relationship/." Ron said as he sent a hate filled glare to the Possible family and the three other girls.

By this point everyone was crying, but none more then Kim. She just found out that she threw away the best thing that ever happened to her, for someone she thought was better. James and Anne were crying because they Found out that they abandoned someone they thought of as a son, again for someone they thought was better. Tara, Bonnie, and Monique were crying, because they lost someone that was a great friend because they thought that he wasn't good enough.

The stoppable family and Rufus were crying because they heard the pain that was in Ron's voice when he told his tale. Ron wiped his eyes and willed his anger away, his eyes turning brown when he was calm, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I want to get one thing straight, I don't forgive you, not yet anyway." He said to the group on the other side of the door, making them look down, but then look back up to him when he continued, "But I do owe you for all of the times that you helped me when I was younger. You can all stay here until you are ready to go home, but I wont forgive you for awhile, but if I do... We will start over, but we will never be like we were before." he said to the shocked group. Even his family didn't see that coming.

Inviting them in, Ron set out six more plates, they were about to eat, but were once again cut of by the doorbell. "Oh give me a break." Ron sighed as he rubbed his head from the headache that was forming. Hana again ran to the door and opened it, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect who it was.

"Hana, who is it?" Ron asked from his chair. He would have answered the door, but he knew that his sister loved to answer it. When he didn't get an answer he looked at his mother, who nodded and went to the door.

'um- Ron it's for you!' he heard his mom yell from the door. Sharing a confused look with everyone at the table, he got up and went to the door. When he reached the door his mouth fell open in shock when he saw who was on the other side. "Why me?" He asked looking up.

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! I guess if you want to find out what happens next you need to read the next chapter.**

 **I love all of the reviews and comments that I am getting for this story, Keep it up! To be honest, I didn't think that this story would be very popular and I would have to delete it. But you all have convinced me to keep going, so THANK YOU!**

 **UNTILL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ron knew that someone was laughing at him this very moment, all he wanted was to have a nice dinner with his family but was interrupted by a knock on the door. After he had opened it he saw the family that he wanted to see the least, the Possible family. After telling them that he had not forgiven them yet but was willing to let them stay he invited them to stay. After sitting down a second time, there was another knock on the door and Hana had rushed to go open it, but Ron never expected who he saw.

"What are you guys doing here? Is there trouble? Do you need my help?" Ron asked getting more nervous by the second.

Wonder Woman smiled as she listened to Ron fire off question after question. Even after all of the bad things that had happened in his life, Ron still stood strong and offered his help to any one who would need it.

"Hi Ron, there isn't any trouble we just wanted to come and visit. Did we come at a bad time?" Dinah asked with a nervous smile as she looked at the shocked little girl and the woman she assumed to be her mother.

Ron turned and jumped when he saw his mom and little sister still staring at the three woman in shock, in all honesty he forgot that they were standing beside him. Turning back to the three women he remembered that they were still waiting for an answer, "No, you didn't come at a bad time, but... how did you know where I lived?"

Diana and Dinah turned to Helena and wondered how she was going to answer. Helena chuckled nervously and rubbed her upper arm before she thought of a way to answer, "Well I was looking through watchtowers computer and I saw your file and I was curious so I clicked on it and it had your phone number and address in it, and I figured that I would come and visit, so I called you and Rufus answered and he said that I could come over, and Diana and Dinah decided that they wanted to come with me."

Ron turned and saw Rufus looking at the whole thing with a huge grin on his face. "Well since you ladies are here would you like to have dinner with us?" Ron asked with a smile on his face.

Hana came out of her shock when she heard her brother ask the three women if they wanted to stay for dinner. Nodding her head in excitement she stepped forward and grabbed Wonder Woman's and Black Canary's hand before leading them to the table, Huntress following behind with a smile on her face.

Ron sighed as he smiled at his sisters antics. "Ron, do you know who those women are?" April asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, I met them and the league yesterday. I offered them my help if they should ever need me." Ron told his mother as they walked back to the table. Once they got there, they saw Dan, Tara, Bonnie, Monique, and the Possibles staring at the three women in shock. Hana was telling the heroes the story of how her big brother had saved her from the evil MonkeyFist, and by the way her arms were moving it was a very energetic story.

Once Ron and April sat down at the table everyone started to eat, but were once again were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me" he said as he wiped his mouth and stood up. Walking to the door, he opened it and wasn't surprised when he saw five other women that he knew.

"Hi Ron. Did we come at a bad time?" Supergirl asked as she clasped her hands together.

"No, no I was just having a dinner party, have any of you eaten yet?" When he saw all five of them shake their heads he invited them in and directed them to the table. Once they were gone, Ron sighed and placed his hands over his face, "Just kill me now" he said, but it was muffled cause of his hands.

After closing the door Ron walked back to the dining room and grabbed five more chairs and five more plates. The Possibles, Tara, Bonnie, and Monique were nervous being around so many famous heroines. April however had a different reaction, she could tell that Huntress was lying when she gave the reason that they came here and she also knew the reason that the other five heroines came to her sons apartment. They liked her son. Turning to her shocked husband she leaned over and whispered in his ear " If everything goes right, in the five years we could have a daughter-in-law or multiple and we could also have grandchildren to spoil" she said with a glint in her eyes and smirk on her face. What she didn't count on was Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Hawkgirl had super hearing, so they heard everything that Rons mother had said and it made them turn cherry red when they imagined what it would be like to be married to Ron and have a family with him. They looked over at Ron and saw that he was talking to his sister and saw how good he was with her and realized that he would make a great father.

Hana was bursting with excitement, she had almost all of her favorite heroines here and she was eating dinner with them. she was sitting beside her brother and Wonder Woman was on the other side of her. She looked down the table and realized that all of the heroines were on her side of the table, Black Canary was beside Wonder Woman, Huntress was beside her, HawkGirl was beside her, SuperGirl was next, Star Sapphire was next, BatGirl, was beside her and PowerGirl was the last one. Once dinner was over everyone went to the family room to get to know each other better.

Hana walked over to Wonder Woman and tapped her arm to get her attention. Wonder Woman looked down and saw Ron's little sister, "What can I do for you little one?" she asked with a smile, pulling everyone's attention to the two. Hana gave a nervous smile, I just wanted to tell you that you are my second favorite superhero" she said in a shy voice.

"Oh really and who is your favorite, Superman?" Diana asked with a smile and a raised brow.

"No" Hana said with a smile

"Batman?" Dinah suggested

"No" Hana said again.

"It is not the flash is it?" Shayera asked with raised brow.

"No" Hana told her as she shook her head.

"Who is it, Dear?" April asked with a knowing smile.

Hana ran and hugged her brother, "It's my big brother." she said with a smile, also getting smiles from the rest of her family and the heroines.

Ron tried to keep his tears from falling, "You know what, Hana?"

"What?" she said looking up at her big brother.

"You're my favorite superhero." he said as he brought her to his chest and hugged her tightly, getting some silent 'awws from the rest of the group.

"But big brother, I'm not a superhero." Hana said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes you are, because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now." he said hugging her tighter.

"What do you mean you wouldn't be here right now, Ron?" Monique quietly asked.

Ron glanced at her and was about to ignore her but, he caught his mothers eye and she nodded. [sighs] "After I saw Kim and Anne at Bueno Nacho, I was devastated. I went home and was about to go inside when my parents came out and stopped me, they told me that I needed to do something with my life and kicked me out." he explained making Dan lower his head and April wipe her teary eyes. "I was already n a bad place and it seemed like no matter what I did it made it worse. I stood on top of Middleton cliff and I just watched the city, and I thought to myself that it was so easy to end it all right there, I mean who would miss the sidekick that always lost his pants on missions." he said making all of the girls tear up, , none cried harder then April, Kim, and Anne.

"But then I realized how stupid I was. I realized that people who resort to suicide, they don't have the strength to push through the hard times and they don't have the hope that things will get better. I remembered the one person that couldn't stand the thought of the world without me in it, and I remembered that I told her that I was going to come back-"

"I just had to believe in you " Hana finished with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"That's right" Ron told her as he brought her into another hug.

"Is that when you got your powers?" Bonnie asked, shocking the entire Stoppable family.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Ron said playing dumb.

"Ron, I saw you on TV after your fight with that zombie villain and I heard you mom and sister talk about you when it showed you healing that little girl. And I won't lie, after I saw you I called Tara, Monique, and Kim,and she called Mr and Mrs Possible and we watched it together." Bonnie told him.

Ron was shocked, everyone in this apartment knew about his powers and watched him on TV, AND HE DIDNT EVEN KNOW HE WAS ON TV! Ron looked over to his family and silently asked them if he should explain how he got his powers.

His mom and dad gave him a look that told him it was his decision to make, and Hana nodded her head excitedly, she wanted to hear how he got his powers again. Taking a deep breath, Ron looked over to his old friends and the Possibles, "After I decided that I would live for Hana and find a way to move on, I was about to walk back to my scooter when I was saw seven different colored objects coming from the sky." he started, everyone getting comfortable in there seats, even the heroines were getting more comfortable, despite already having heard the story.

"When the objects got closer I saw that they were seven rings, I was nervous at first but calmed down when the green lantern ring came and spoke to me."

"What did it say?" Anne asked, really getting into the story.

"It told me that I had the will to protect those stronger and weaker then myself," Ron told them as he activated his green lantern powers and everyone watched his clothes change, everyone had different reactions, Hana was bouncing around excitedly, April and Dan smiled at their son, The Possibles, Tara, Bonnie, and Monique were shocked by his sudden change. "Next was the yellow, it told me that I had the power to put fear in people," Ron told them as his suit changed from green to yellow.

"The yellow ring runs on fear, the more afraid the person is the more powerful the ring bearer becomes. The ring knows the fears of everyone and it uses it against them." Carol told everyone.

"That's right. After that was the blue one, it told me that I had hope even in the darkest times." Ron told them, changing his suit to blue.

"Next was the red one" Ron said as his suit changed to red and was covered with red fire, "It told me that I had great rage in my heart."

"How do you feel when you use the red ring?" Carol asked.

"The same as I do when I use the other colors, but what ever color I am using if I fell that emotion my ring will gain power.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked looking interested.

"If I use the red ring and I release my anger and I feel rage, my attacks are stronger and I can use more power, same with the violet ring and the other colors. The rings don't control me, I control them."

"That is amazing, I have only met a few people that were not overwhelmed by the power of the ring they hold." Carol said looking at Ron in a new light.

Ron rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and lightly blushed which didn't go unnoticed by his family or the rest of the heroines.

"Big brother, you didn't show us your pretty colors" Hana said with a pout while pulling on his pants leg.

"Yeah what are the other colors?" Anne asked.

Ron closed his eyes and felt as much compassion as he could, and felt his suit change from red to indigo. "Next was the indigo ring, it told me that I had compassion for even my worst enemies." he told them as he teleported around the room.

"I always knew that there was a reason you showed so much compassion to everyone." April said with a proud smile.

"Next was the orange, it told me that I held greed in my heart" Ron said as his suit changed again.

"But that doesn't make any since, you aren't greedy at all." Dan said with a confused expression.

What were you feeling when the rings came to you?" Carol asked with a thoughtful look.

"I was feeling anger, I was feeling love for my sister, I felt hope that I could move on from Kim and find someone else. I felt compassion for my parents, And i am not going to lie I wanted to become powerful so Kim and the others could be afraid of me and realize that they made a mistake, and lastly I was wanting to go to Josh and force him to leave Kim cause I thought that she - was - mine." Ron said slowly, his eyes widening in realization, along with everyone else.

"The orange ring felt that emotion and came to you." Carol told him.

"But why would it stay with him?" April asked making everyone turn to her.

"What do you mean?" Supergirl asked

Turning to her son she asked "You don't have feelings for Kim anymore do you?"

Ron thought for a moment before giving his answer "No. I realized a few months after I left that I needed to move on, and I have."

Kim sighed in sadness, she was hoping that Ron stilled loved her, but realized that he wouldn't still have feelings for her after what she did to him. Maybe they would never be together again but maybe they could be friends.

"The ring probably decided to stay with him, because every human is selfish at times." Carol suggested with a thoughtful expression.

Ron shrugged and turned to his sister, who was still looking at him, wanting him to change to her favorite color. Ron chuckled and changed from orange to violet, making Hana squeal and hug him. "and finally was the violet ring, it told me that I held great love in my heart."

"I still cant believe it, a man was able to get the violet ring." Carol said as she circled around Ron, thinking about how he could have gotten it, and how good he looked in the violet color.

"You mean other men haven't gotten the violet ring?" Ron asked

"Nope, you are the first one.

"Cool" he said simply, making the others chuckle.

"Big brother, I'm tired" Hana said as she rubbed her eyes.

"why don't you take her to bed, she has missed you an awful lot" April told her son, who nodded and scooped his sister up and took her to the room that she would be sleeping in.

Once her son was gone she turned to the league women, "I am not as clueless as my son, I know why you ladies came here tonight." she told the women, who lowered their heads in embarrassment. "You all are free to try and win his affections, I want my baby boy to be happy, So I better not catch anyone of you hurting him or using him to make another man jealous, Do I make myself clear?" se asked with a hard glare that could rival Batman's.

The league women nodded and smiled as they got up and hugged Ron's parents. Ron came out a second later and saw the league women were standing, and for some reason had very big smiles on there faces, same as his parents. For some odd reason his mother had a evil glint in her eyes that he couldn't identify. "What's going on?" he asked.

"nothing dear. Your father And I were just getting to know these wonderful ladies." April told her son with a smile. "I believe that it is time for everyone to head to bed, don't you dear?" April asked her husband who looked at the clock and nodded.

"She's right Ron, we need to be going as well. I see you later." Shayera said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, getting jealous looks from the rest of the girls, and walked out the door.

"Bye Ron," Kara said as she kissed the other cheek and walked out of the door.

"See you later cutie" Helena said as she kissed his cheek as well.

The rest of the women kissed his cheeks as they left, leaving a shocked and embarrassed Ron with eight different shades of lipstick marks on his face.

Dan walked up to his son and slapped him on the back, "Son I have never been more proud of you then I am right now." he said with a laugh.

"Haha, come on dad, I am sure that they don't feel that way about me. He said as he walked hugged his mother and walked to his room. "Besides, judging by my past relationships, I am sure that I am not boyfriend material". He tried to say to him self, but everyone still heard him.

Kim and her family and friends looked down at the ground sadly, they had a real great man in their lives and they threw him away. She wasn't going to lie, seeing him talking and laughing with all of those women and seeing them kiss his cheeks and leave their lip prints on his face hurt her heart. Ron said that he wasn't boyfriend material but what he didn't understand was that he was the best boyfriend that any girl could ever want. She had hurt him dearly and threw him away for another man, one that she thought was better, and she knew that she would never get a second chance with him.

April and Dan felt tears swell in their eyes when they heard their son talk that way about himself. They made a promise t themselves that they would help him with his issues and would help him find a woman that he could love.

(Watchtower)

All of the league women went back to the watchtower and went to their own rooms, Carol was about to go to bed when her violet ring started flashing, signaling that some one was trying to reach her.

"Hello?"

 _'hello Carol, this is queen Aga'po, leader of the star sapphires'_

"Your majesty, what can I do for you?" Carol asked with a shocked expression.

 _'There are reports of another star sapphire in your sector, I was wondering if you had found her or if you know anything about her?'_

Carol was wondering what she was talking about until it clicked in her mind that the star sapphire she was talking about was the same person that she just had dinner with not two hours ago. "Um - Your majesty, I have met the second star sapphire, but it is not who you think it is." She said with a nervous expression.

 _'What do you mean, I just wanted you to bring her here so the rest of the star sapphires could meet her.'_ Aga'po said with confusion in her voice.

"Well the thing is that the ring didn't go to a woman... it went to a man" Carol said hesitantly.

 _'WHAT!? THAT SOULDNT EVEN BE_ POSSIBLE!'

Carol winced at the loud voice that came from her ring. "Do- do you still wish for me to bring him to meet the other sapphires?"

' _Yes. I want you to bring him to me whenever he can make it, do you understand?'_

"Yes, I understand" Carol said as the queen shut down the communication. "Great now I have to go tell Ron that he is going to a planet full of women and that he is going to meet the leader of the star sapphires." Carol said to her self.

 **And done!**

 **Hey guys I am so sorry for not writing this chapter sooner. It has been a horrible month, My dog got hit by a car and she had to stay at the vets for two weeks and so I stayed with a friend because the vet I go to is out of town.**

 **My dog cant use her two back legs yet and she has to learn to walk again, so I have to carry her when she has to go outside or if she has to go the vet.**

 **But I will try to write when I can, I just don't know when I will update but I will NOT be stopping my stories. I started them and I plan on finishing them.**

 **This chapter was kind of rushed so I apologize for the mistakes and if the chapter is not good in general, I just wanted to try and update this story.**

 **Let me know what you guys think and if you don't like my stories don't read them, there are plenty of other stories. And don't criticize my work. This is the first time I have ever written anything like this and This is also the first time I have written anything for the public.**

 **LIKE AND REVIEW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone for liking and commenting on this story! I honestly didn't think that this story would have so many followers and likes on it. Thank you everybody!**

 **Chapter 8**

Ron woke up when he felt a small mass jump in his bed and shake him awake. After opening his eyes and waiting for his vision to clear he turned to his left and saw his sister, who was still in her PJ's, shaking him and telling him to get up.

"What time is it, Hana?" Ron asked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's 8" she said as she took her hands and tried to straightened his bed head.

"And what would be the reason for your wake up call?" He asked with a smile.

"Mom said that breakfast is ready. She also said that a woman who came here last night called and was wondering if she could talk to you about something important today." Hana told as she climbed out of his bed and ran back out of the door.

Ron was wondering which woman was wanting to talk to him. After stretching and popping his neck and back Ron stood up and went to the living room, where he saw his family plus the Possible family around the table waiting on him. "Morning everyone," Ron greeted as he sat beside hana and poked her in the side causing her to giggle and wiggle away.

"Good morning, son," April greeted back as she placed a plate full of eggs and bacon and toast in front of him.

"Morning, Ron" everyone answered back.

"By the way, Ron, Carol called she said that she needed to talk to you. She should be here after breakfast," April told him as she sat down in between Ron and her husband.

"Ok, thanks mom" Ron said as he ate his food.

After breakfast was over and everybody got ready for their day the family moved to the living room, where we see Ron and Hana playing a video game, Kim, Bonnie, Monique, and Tara watching from the couch. April and Dan were talking to Anne and James, It was awkward at first, by they were slowly falling back into their friendship.

Ron paused the game when he heard someone knocking on the door. Opening the door he saw Carol in her star sapphire costume and a nervous look on her face. "Hi, Carol, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please." Carol said as she walked in and made her way to the living room.

Once they were with the family, Carol got right down to business. "Ron" she called, making the man turn to face her. "The leader of the Star sapphires, Queen Aga'po has asked me to bring you to her planet and meet her and the rest of the star sapphires," She told the shocked man in front of her.

"She- she wants to meet me?" He asked, receiving a nod from the pink clad hero. "She won't try to take my ring from me, will she?"

"No. You have to understand Ron, you are the only man that has ever received the star sapphire ring."

"When do we go?" Ron asked nervously.

"Whenever you are ready." Carol replied with a smile.

"I want to go too!" Hana yelled as she ran and hugged her older brother.

Ron smiled as he pick her up and held Hana in his arms, "It is not my decision, it is Carols." He said as he and Hana looked at her.

Carol was going to tell them that it probably wasn't the best if she went, but she made the mistake of looking at the sibling duo. When she looked at their faces Carol thought that she could melt right there. Ron and and Hana were looking at her with the dreaded puppy dog face. Hana took the face one step further then Ron and had a fake tear falling down her face . Once she saw their faces she couldn't resist. "I guess that it would be ok." she said with a sigh.

"Yeah!" Hana yelled as she ran to her parents, "Can i go, Pleeaassee?" Hana asked as she hugged her parents.

April and Dan shared a look and a smile before looking at their daughter with a loving smile, "I guess it will be ok... If your brother promises to protect you." April said as looked at her son.

"I will take an army to hurt her," Ron told her with hard eyes.

"Awesome!" Hana exclaimed.

"Well if you two are ready, we should be going" Carol said as she went to the balcony and jumped off before her body was covered in a pink energy and she floated in the air.

"Are you ready, Hana?" Ron asked as his clothes changed into his star sapphire uniform.

Hana nodded before jumping onto her brothers back, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Ron activated the pink energy that went around his body and around Hana's body. Ron jumped into the air and floated beside Carol. Hana looked down and noticed how high they were above the street, Taking a deep breath, she tightened her arms and legs around her brother. Ron noticed how his sister was getting scared at how high they were. "I won't let you fall, Hana. I'll never let anything happen to you." he said as he formed a violet harness that went around her back and went around his chest, connecting her to his back.

Carol had heard what the siblings were saying and smiled at the care that Ron was showing to his sister. She watched as Hana smiled and laid her head on her brothers shoulder and hugged him tighter. "Ok Hana, we are going into space. Is that ok with you?" Carol asked. When Hana nodded her head, Carol smiled and starting flying straight up.

Ron flew after her, hearing Hana laughing behind him. Once they reached space, they took a second and looked around. "Wow" Hana said in wonder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Carol asked.

"It's wonderful," Ron said as he flew around.

"Are you ready?" Carol asked as she formed a violet portal, where it led, Ron didn't know.

"I trust you," Ron said as he neared the portal.

Carol felt her heart flutter when she heard Ron say that he trusted her. She hoped that Queen Aga'po didn't attack him or ruin the faith that Ron had in her. Holder her hand out, she waited for Ron to SHOW that he trusted her.

Ron looked behind his shoulder and saw Hana nod her head with excitement in her eyes. Ron looked into Carols blue eyes and grabbed her hand.

Carol smiled as she pulled them into the portal. Once they were on the other side, she turned and saw Ron and Hana looking around trying to find out where they were. "Welcome to the home of the star sapphires " she said as she pointed to the planet that was a little ways away.

Ron and Hana gasped when they saw the planet that looked like it was a cool desert. They could see a VERY large palace on the surface and wondered if that was where they were going.

"Come on" Carol said with a smile as she flew in the direction of the palace.

Ron turned to his sister, who was shaking in excitement, "Are you ready?" he asked, getting a excited nod in reply. Ron smiled as he followed Carol and flew to the surface of the planet.

Once they reached the Palace, they saw Carol waiting for them on the steps. When they finally landed, Carol led them inside and took them to the throne room where she knew the queen would be waiting. They walked about a minute before coming to a stop in front of some huge wooden doors. Carol turned to Ron and gave him a look that asked if he was ready, to which he nodded.

Opening the doors, all three humans walked inside, where they saw three blue women. One was on the stone throne and two looked like guards who were on either side of her. Carol flew over to the throne and bowed her head, "Greetings, your majesty." she said with respect.

"Carol, there is no need for you to bow to me. You have helped change his world for the better" The queen said as she stood and brought Carol into a light hug. Once she ended the hug, Aga'po noticed the man and little girl that Carol had brought with her. She also noticed that the man was wearing a star sapphire uniform, but couldn't see the ring on his finger. She looked at the little girl that was on his back and noticed how she was looking at her and her guards in wonder.

The guards noticed that man as well, but their reaction were not like the queens, they stood in front of the queen and formed a spear with their violet rings.

Ron remembered that his mom wanted him to protect Hana and he was going to do just that. Ron formed twin katanas in his hands, but kept his body straight and the swords by his side, he knew that he couldn't move as quick with Hana on his back.

"HOLD!" Queen Aga'po yelled, which echoed throughout the room. Turning to the guards, she raised a single eyebrow, "Is that anyway to treat the first man that has received our ring?" She asked, making the guards turn to the man and realize that she was right. He was wearing the star sapphire uniform and had formed violet energy constructs. After looking the man over, they made their spears disappear and they calmed down.

Ron kept his swords in his hands. He was worried that something was going to happen to Hana, so he looked all over the throne room for any signs of danger.

"Ron" Carol called, making his eyes land on her where she stood next to the queen. "It is alright. There is no danger here. Hana is still safe and with you." She told him soothingly.

Ron looked behind him and caught his sisters eyes, they looked at him with love and trust, but also a little fear from having two people pull weapons on them. Taking a deep breath, Ron made the swords disappear, but kept his stance ready in case they tried anything.

Hana climbed down from her brothers back and walk beside him and took his bigger hand into her smaller one. Her eyes stayed on the alien women. She knew that her brother would protect her and keep her safe from harm.

Aga'po watched as the human girl climbed down from the mans back and walked to where she was standing beside him and took his hand into hers. Walking down the stairs, she walked over to the two and knelt down in front of the little girl. "Hello, young one. What is your name?"

Hana looked at the lady before looking back at her brother, who gave her a nod to signal that it was ok if she talked to the woman. "My name is Hana. What's yours?" she asked giving the woman a small smile.

"My name is Aga'po, and i am the queen of this planet and the leader of the star sapphires." she replied with a smile.

"Are you really a queen?" Hana asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, i am" Aga'po replied with a smile towards the excited little girl.

"awesome"

Aga'po smiled as she stood and faced Ron, "Welcome my friend, may I ask your name?" she asked as she held out her hand to shake.

"Ron Stoppable" He answered as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making Aga'po blush a dark purple.

"Welcome to Zamaron, home of the star sapphires, Ron Stoppable." Aga'po said as she walked back to Carol and led them to a balcony. Once they stepped out of the room they looked out and saw hundreds of star sapphires flying and walking around the city.

"Wow" Hana and Ron said at the same time.

"Come, many of our sisters wish to meet the first man to receive the violet ring." she said as they all jumped off the balcony after Hana jumped back onto her brothers back. They flew towards a huge clearing where dozens of women were waiting and talking to each other.

The queen, her two guards, Carol, Ron, and Hana landed softly on the ground, catching the attention of all of the women of multiple species.

"Sisters! I would like to introduce to you... our brother, The first man to receive the star sapphire ring!" Aga'po exclaimed, causing all of the women to whisper in shock.

Ron looked at all of the women and blushed when they all looked at him in wonder and amazement.

Ago'po looked at Ron's hands and noticed that he wasn't wearing a ring but had the uniform and she remembered that he had formed violet swords. Ago'po felt anger when she jumped to the conclusion that he wasn't a real sapphire he was a fake and just had the same powers. She waited till Hana climbed down from his back and took the opportunity to use her ring and formed a fist out of energy and slammed him into the ground and bound his hands and feet.

"Big Brother!" Hana screamed as she tried to run to him, but was stopped when two guards grabbed each of her arms.

"Hana!" Ron yelled in worry as he tried to fight against his bonds.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing!?" Carol cried as she rushed to help Ron, but stopped when the queen raised her hand.

"This man is not a real sapphire. He wears no ring." Aga'po said as she aimed her ring at Ron, who was trying to break his bonds.

"I don't wear the ring! It phased through my chest and fused to my body!" Ron said with tears in his eyes as he watched his sister being dragged away.

"That is impossible. There has never been a lantern in this corp or any other where the ring went through their chest and fused with their bodies." Aga'po said as she turned to the guards that were holding Hana. "Take her to the dungeon while we deal with this fake!"

"No!" Ron said as he fought harder and tried to change colors and powers, but his emotions were all over the place, so he couldn't change.

Hana tried to break loose from their grip, but it just made the guards grip her tighter and pull her harder. "OW! Stop it, you're hurting me!" Hana yelled as she tried to pull her arm back.

Ron was close to changing his powers when his sister cried out in pain. Looking over at her, he saw the guard had jerked her arm back as she pulled her to the dungeon. Ron felt rage like he never felt it before, and instead of trying to push the anger aside... he embraced it.

Carol and the queen were yelling at each other when they froze at the sound of a roar that didn't sound human, **'RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!'** They spun around and saw that Ron was not the loving and adorable guy that Carol knew... He looked like a monster. Rons uniform and symbol changed from that of the star sapphire... to that of the red lantern. Ron was covered from head to toe in crimson fire like energy. His eyes were blood red and were glaring angrily at the queen and the guards that were holding his sister.

Ron flared his powers, making the bonds that held him shatter like glass. He floated in the air and made red energy come from his mouth like a fire breathing dragon. Looking at the queen dead in the eye, he spoke with venom in his voice, "Release my sister!"

Queen Aga'po was in shock. Never had she seen this before in all of her life. This man went from using love to using rage and hate in a matter of seconds. The queen felt Carol tap her shoulder.

"I would do as he says your majesty" Carol said as she looked at Ron in worry.

"What is he?" Aga'po asked with fright in her voice.

"He is the first to ever receive all seven lantern corps rings. But instead of the rings going to his fingers, they phased through his chest and fused themselves to his body. He has spent the last five years training his body and mind to use the rings and their powers. He can not be corrupted by the rings and will not let himself be overwhelmed by the powers of the stronger rings." she said as she walked closer to where Ron hovered above the ground.

"Ron, its ok. The queen made a mistake and acted rashly" Carol said as she took Hana from the guards and went back to Ron. "See. Your sister is ok and not in anymore danger. I think the queen is ready to solve this peacefully now... Right?" she asked, turning to face the queen, who nodded in shock.

"I'm okay, big brother. They are not hurting me anymore." She said as she ran and hugged her brother, who wrapped his arms around her and took deep breaths.

Ron felt the anger and rage leave his body, the violet energy moving back over his body. Looking at the frightened women around him, he looked down at the ground "I am sorry for losing my temper like that. I normally have better control over my emotions" he spoke softly, but loud enough for all of the women to hear.

Aga'po smiled softly at him before walking closer and wrapping her arms around him, "It is alright. I apologize for jumping to conclusions like that. If you would be so kind as to forgive me and give us a second chance at being friends and allies?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

"Ron smiled at her and all of the ladies around him, "I would like that." he told them, making them smile and making Hana and Carol squeeze the air out of him with their powerful hugs and send him bright smiles.

 **And that is chapter eight!**

 **Next chapter will be Ron helping the league with one or two of their villains.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews and all of the favorites and follows, you guys are awesome!**

 **Dont for get to send me your ideas or a girl that you would like Ron to meet and befriend, or a villain that you would like to see him fight.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
